


As I Always Do

by harleighf, Tiger_Mayfield



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, JUST MINECRAFT PERSONAS, M/M, NOT shipping real people, There is a Difference, Vampire Bites, Vampires, also we literally started this in april so not too too accurate, and really depressing, can u imagine a primarily straight fic on ao3 that doesnt involve grian, doc is kinda a cult leader but he doesn't mean to be, everyone is smart but they're also idiots, goatfather, goatfellas, he is a soft vampire, it also gets really dark so be warned, joe doesn't always talk in fancy language, like streaming joe not just recording joe, poor joe give him a break, probably ooc sometimes but blame the sex cult for that one, sometimes he's fairly casual, takes place after keralis and bdubs do the thing to the goat statue, the noncon is in chap 2 and then there's occasional minor dubcon after that, we did this paragraph by paragraph together, we love them, we put so much effort into this fic, what a concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleighf/pseuds/harleighf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Mayfield/pseuds/Tiger_Mayfield
Summary: Cleo was tired of Joe constantly making her hunt for her diamond payments, so she went to Doc to get some payback. He gave her a potion to throw on Joe as revenge, which she used, but the effects weren't what she expected. Now Joe has a newfound thirst for blood and has to do awful things in order to protect the woman he loves from what he has become.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Keralis, Iskall85/StressMonster101, Zombiecleo/JoeHillsTSD, docm77/joehills, jleo, joe hills/ zombie cleo
Comments: 43
Kudos: 82





	1. Fat Moms

**Author's Note:**

> We worked very hard on this fic, so some honest constructive criticism would be lovely!  
> TW: Brief description of throwing up; blood (it's a vampire fic so assume blood will be in most every chapter)  
> Each chapter is named after a cat, either belonging to a hermit or to one of us (the authors). This chapter's cat was a calico who recently passed, belonging to the authors.

“Howdy y’all! Joe Hills here, recording as I always do in Nashville, Tennessee-” Joe stopped himself when a glass bottle was thrown at his feet, a maroon liquid soaking his shoes and pants, splattering onto his shirt and face. His smile dropped, as he looked up, only to see Cleo flying away with the sound of what must have been a thousand rockets firing.

“And howdy to you, too, Cleo. Anyways-” He went on recording, as he always did, until he said his iconic “Tiiiiiime skip!” 

Heading into his base, he found his stomach grumbling. He threw some chicken into a furnace and sat at a table, waiting for it to cook. He wondered what kind of potion Cleo threw on to him. He wasn’t feeling any effects, so perhaps it was just an awkward potion she made to scare him? But even then, the liquid had definitely stained his clothes a deep  _ red  _ color, and awkward potions were not red. He would know, after all the potions he made.

He decided to just drink some milk and get back to work.

* * *

Cleo swooped down into Doc’s base, still laughing at the look on Joe’s face when she had smashed the potion on him. While the expression was priceless, the potion she used to get it was not, and she now had to pay up. Knocking on the door of Doc’s half mansion, she prepared her diamonds for payment. However, it took a while, so as she waited, she looked over to the blown up goat statue. Come to think of it, nobody had seen Keralis or Bdubs in a while. She brushed it off when Doc opened the door, looking up at the cyborg creeper. He seemed confused and disheveled, not like the Doc she saw when picking up the potion.

“Heya, Doc! You alright there?” Cleo asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. Something was definitely off about this situation, though she couldn’t pinpoint what.

“Yes…” Doc nodded quickly, clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m okay. What do you need, Cleo?” He waved her inside, closing the door behind her and leading her into his office area. 

Cleo followed, slightly concerned for her friend. “I’m just here to pay you, Doc, remember?” She reminded him of the transaction that happened earlier. Slowly nodding, Doc spoke gently.

“Of course, yes… I assume everything went well, then?” Doc sat down at his desk, clearing his throat again and opening the ender chest beneath it. He didn’t know what Cleo was talking about, and he didn’t want to concern his friend. “How much do you owe me?” He asked, opening up the chest. Suddenly, his demeanor changed entirely. His posture straightened, and he looked Cleo right in the eye. “Nevermind, I remember. Half a stack.” He sat up straight in his chair, and as he spoke, his voice seemed deeper than before. It was almost as if he was possessed. But of course, Cleo knew this was just his whole Goatfather shtick.

Placing half a stack into Doc’s hand, Cleo smiled in relief that he seemed to be back to his normal self, so to speak. He was once again up to his usual antics. Maybe he had just woken from a nap when she came by to pay him. Yeah, that had to be it. “Pleasure doing business with ya, Doc!”

“Yes… Yes, it’s good doing business with you too… Cleo…” Doc spoke slowly, and Cleo chuckled nervously as she backed up.

“Yea… I’ll be on my way, then… Thanks for the potion!” Cleo was about to go fly away, when she thought she might as well ask, “By the way, have you seen Keralis or Bdubs around? When it started getting dark out at night, we started to notice Bdubs was gone, and a few days later, Xisuma couldn’t find Keralis… Everyone is worried about them, and I thought you might know.”

Doc narrowed his eyes at Cleo, scowling. “They are around, I’m sure. Probably AFK in some remote mine, working on secret projects. Nothing to worry about. Goatfather won’t hurt them.”

* * *

Joe was hunched over the toilet in his bathroom, heaving and throwing up. The chicken earlier had tasted just fine, but something about it wasn’t sitting right with him. Maybe he was sick; maybe the potion Cleo had put on him was to make him so. “Dang it, Cleo…” He muttered, before hurling up more chunks of chicken, which were coated in a disgusting, orange goop. Flushing the last of his stomach contents down the toilet, Joe stood shakily, holding on to the vanity for support. He sighed, rinsing out his mouth and brushing his teeth in an effort to wash the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

With that, Joe left the bathroom, making his way to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed, rubbing his face as he laid down under the blankets. Hopefully tomorrow would be better for him, as the potion’s odd effects would be worn off by then. Closing his eyes, Joe drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

However, that sleep was not peaceful. Joe found himself awoken by a sharp pain coming from his teeth and an indescribable hunger. “What the…” He got up out of bed, quickly running to his bathroom again. Opening his mouth, he looked in the mirror, horrified as he noticed his canines were significantly longer - and sharper - than normal. “Cleo, what the heck did you do to me?” He muttered, poking and prodding at his mouth. He winced in pain, muttering profanity replacements under his breath as one of the enhanced canines pierced his finger, drawing blood. The sight of the thick, crimson liquid made his stomach growl, which only made his concern grow tenfold.

Joe opted to wait until morning and then head over to Cleo’s base. When he got there, he found her sorting through her heads, some of which were still bloody from the PvP used to gain them. He stood back for a moment, a weird feeling washing over him as he watched Cleo. He knew that the PvP used to gain the heads was all in jest, and that they were all friends here on the server. Then, suddenly, the wind shifted directions, gently blowing his way. That was when he got a whiff of the sweetest thing he ever smelt. Different scents and flavors coming through, making his stomach growl more. He quickly hid himself, trying to not be spotted by Cleo until he could get himself under control. The hunger he was feeling earlier was coming back in full force and he still didn’t know what he hungered for.

Cleo heard shuffling behind her, turning around only to see a blur move behind a set of chests. Drawing her sword, she checked to see who it was; she resheathed her weapon when she saw it was just Joe. “Joe? What are you hiding for?” She asked, a cool smile growing on her face. “Silly goose, get out here!” She yanked him back out to her head organization area.

Joe gave an awkward laugh as he quickly came up with an excuse. “Well, Cleo, you see, I was simply trying to start a game of hide and seek with you.” He started, looking over the heads carefully, wanting to lick his lips. Not that he knew why, of course. “So, I figured I could get a head start on the game. You can’t be seeking me if you don’t know we’re playing, right?” He looked back to Cleo, letting out a chuckle in hopes that she would buy the lie. He’d done weirder things and she accepted those. Why would this be any different?

Raising an eyebrow at him, Cleo simply giggled at the idea. “Alright, well, I’ve found you now! Silly goose. So, what, I’ve got to hide from you now?” She always found his ideas to be ridiculous, but she wasn’t about to turn down a challenge like this.

“That’s how hide and seek works, Cleo.” He said, smiling at her, though his stomach was still grumbling at the wonderful scent in the air. He glanced at the bloodied heads, then back at Cleo. “I’ll give you ten seconds.” He said, closing his eyes and facing the wall, “Starting now!” Cleo laughed, running away to go and hide somewhere away from Joe, who, unbeknownst to her, now turned to face the severed heads near her wall. 

He was wondering what it was about the heads of his slaughtered friends that was giving him this reaction. Then he remembered his body’s reaction to the blood from his pricked finger. Was… Was he hungry for  _ blood?  _ He glanced backwards, looking to see if Cleo was nearby. Upon seeing the fact that she wasn’t he looked back at the wall. He ran his tongue over his teeth,  _ (fangs?) _ , and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to try. Gently, he took a still-bloodied head off of the wall, Xisuma’s, he noted, and gently put it to his mouth.

Instinct took over, and the fangs stuck into the bloody area, and he found himself drinking, almost gulping up the blood. It tasted like honey, which he figured was from all of the honey X was around. However, there wasn’t much blood in the severed head, and he soon sucked it dry. Once Joe came to his senses, his eyes widened and he took a big step backwards, dropping the head. What had he  _ done? _ Why did it taste so  _ good? _ His mind felt at war, one part telling him to drink more, and that it would be the only way to satiate his hunger. The other side was telling him to  _ run _ , to get out of there as soon as possible in order to avoid hurting anyone, especially Cleo. 

And so he ran.


	2. Gracie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info about the machinations of the GOAT cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is named after Gracie, which is Doc's cat! She's a cute one.

Bdubs blinked awake with a groan. His head was pounding and his body ached, especially being spread out the way he was. Spread out… He hadn’t fallen asleep like that. He tried to pull his arms and legs in to get comfortable, but he realized he was very tightly bound at his wrists and ankles. He gulped. “Keralis?” He looked around, and didn’t recognize the room he was in, but he did recognize his boyfriend… tied up in the same position he was. “Keralis!”

“Bdubs. Keralis.” A deep, gravelly voice greeted the two with a smile, despite the two boys’ obvious discomfort. Keralis’ eyes widened even more, if it was possible, given his unnatural eye shape.

“Doc, we didn’t mean it!” He pleaded, looking up at the cyborg. “We’ll fix your mountain, please don’t hurt us anymore!” Bdubs nodded in agreement, terrified of the changing nature of the man. 

Doc smiled at their fear, walking closer with a shake of his head. The two continued to plead, until Doc abruptly grabbed Bdubs’ throat, his eyes boring into the brown of his former lover. “No one messes with the Goatfather.”

Bdubs closed his eyes, bracing to be murdered by Doc, but the snap of his neck never came. Instead, he found a pair of rough lips smashing into his, to which he gasped, but eagerly kissed back. If this was his punishment for what he did to the goat mountain, then he wasn’t going to complain. He would admit that something felt a bit off about all of this, but that thought was in the back of his mind right now. All he was focused on was the feeling of Doc’s cold, metal arm groping his bare ass. He let out a moan, turning his head to send Keralis an apologetic glance. Seeing as Keralis was also naked, he assumed his boyfriend would be suffering the same fate as him.

Doc slipped his long tongue into Bdubs’ mouth. He felt the smaller hermit shudder beneath him as he ran his tongue along the back of his teeth, knowing that was a big turn-on for Bdubs. He gave a dark chuckle at that. “I still know you so well, Bdubs… I wonder how your boyfriend feels right now, being cucked by you and your ex…” He looked over at Keralis, who refused to meet either of their eyes.

“Keralis, please, I can’t stop him! Please forgive me for all this!” Bdubs cried out desperately, groaning when he felt wet lips around the tip of his cock. Keralis winced at that sound.

“I’m sorry, Bubbles…” Keralis whispered. “It’s all my fault that we got caught like this…” Talking to Bdubs earned Keralis a harsh smack across the face from Doc’s bionic arm.

“Did I give you permission to speak? I am the Goatfather, and you will not act out of line. You are both my subjects now. Have I made myself clear?” Doc growled out in a low voice.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this whole ‘Goatfather’ thing a bit far?” Bdubs asked, which got him a hard backhand of his own, one that left a bright red scrape on his face. Whimpering, Bdubs looked down submissively. “I-I mean… Yes, Goatfather…” Bdubs watched as Doc walked out of his sight. A moment later, Bdubs felt cloth over his eyes, and he was blinded.

“Maybe this will keep you from talking to your pretty boyfriend, hm…?” Doc let out a deep growl in Bdubs’s ear, and he whimpered in anticipation. He hated not being able to see Keralis or Doc, not knowing what the cyborg would be doing to him next. When it was him and Keralis, he didn’t mind it, but when it was Doc, it absolutely terrified him. It always had.

“What are you planning on doing to me, Doc?” Bdubs whispered out, shuddering at the feeling of a cool, metal finger on his nipple.

“Call me Goatfather.”

How had Bdubs even gotten into this situation? Tied up  _ somewhere  _ with Doc, Keralis tied up by his side… Blurry memories were beginning to come back to him.

_ Entering his white house, Bdubs smiled. Another long day of working and avoiding his neighbor was over, and as the sun was setting, he approached his bed, ready to sleep. He was the master of the art of sleeping, after all. Did he regret blowing up Doc’s mountain? Yeah, maybe. But it was for the good of the server! He was getting out of control with all this G.O.A.T. stuff.  _

_ He shook it aside, crawling into bed and closing his eyes gently. He fell asleep almost instantly, holding a small teddy bear he received from Doc while they were dating. He was too proud to admit it, but he really loved the small bear. _

_ Next thing he knew, he was ambushed. A gag stuffed into his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. The rough feeling of rope was felt around his wrists and ankles. Bdubs tried to scream, cry, anything. Then, it all faded to black. _

* * *

Joe had locked himself in the printer’s workshop of his winery, curled up tightly. He glanced up, seeing the most recent print of the Hermiton Herald, the one about his race for Dogcatcher, and he became overwhelmed with emotion. Was the next edition going to be about him and how he developed a thirst for blood? How could he be trusted to catch dogs when he’s some sort of bloodthirsty monster? He hugged himself tighter as he began to weep. What was happening to him? What did he do to deserve this fate? Was there a way to fix this? What should he do? As sobs began to rack his body, he heard a knock coming from the winery entrance. He didn’t answer, resolving to try and quiet his cries. 

“Joe, are you in there?” Cleo called out, her voice muffled by the door. “I hope you’re having fun with your new hunger caused by that potion!” Joe looked towards the door, sobbing harder as he realized that Cleo had betrayed him. She had turned him into a monster on  _ purpose _ ? How could she be so cruel? Joe trusted her more than any other hermit, and he didn’t think his diamond hunts had been  _ that _ mean. On the contrary; he had tried to make the hunt for her payments  _ fun  _ for her!

Joe couldn’t help but cry out in despair. After he did, he didn’t even hear the door open as Cleo rushed inside. “Joe! Are you alright??” She asked him, looking down at her bloodied friend. “What happened to you??”

Quickly standing up, Joe’s eyes widened as he backed away from Cleo. “You did this to me, you do  _ not _ get to ask if I am okay, Zombie Cleo!” He pointed at her shakily, before turning to run away, out of his winery, through all of the bushes, their thorns piercing his skin all over his body and tearing through some of his clothing.

The sun started to hurt his skin, but he didn’t notice as he continued to run, run away from the person who turned him into  _ whatever _ he was now. He faintly heard Cleo shout his name as he continued to run, eventually ducking into his nether portal and resting against it on the other side. He sat against it, panting heavily as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Why would Cleo do this to him? He  _ trusted _ her. He felt tears begin to form again, but stood up, trying to make them stop, when he saw Cleo come through the portal. He was about to run, when he felt her touch his arm, grasping it firmly. 

“Joe, what is going on with you?” She asked, looking into his eyes, worried for her friend. Joe tried to jerk away, only to be met with a firmer grasp. He still refused to look into her eyes, looking away as he blinked away more tears. “Why don’t you tell me? What was that potion for?” He asked through clenched teeth, still refusing to look at his “friend.”

Cleo looked confused, loosening her grip slightly. “What do you mean? It was just a prank potion I got from Doc to make you hungry, and make you buy from his shop.” She explained, now even more concerned for Joe. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Confusion washed over Joe as he stared at the ground beside him. “And what kind of products does Doc sell at his shop now, Cleo?” He completely ignored her question about whether or not he was okay. He thought it was rather clear that he was far from it. “How do I know you’re not lying to me?” His voice cracked, speaking barely above a whisper.

The frown on Cleo’s face only deepened. “Hey, Joe, I’m  _ not  _ lying to you! If the potion did anything else, you can go ask Doc about it. Seriously. Do you want me to take you to Doc?”

Joe considered her offer. He wanted so badly to trust Cleo, but he didn’t know who he could trust anymore. But he knew that if anyone would have answers about this potion, it would be its creator. “Please…” He whispered out, his entire body shaking. He could hear what he thought to be Cleo’s blood pumping through her veins, he heard every heartbeat as if it was a boom of thunder, getting louder each time. “But stay away from me, Cleo. For your own safety.”

Cleo sighed, slowly letting go of Joe and softly grabbing his face and making him turn and look at her. She stared into his eyes, taking in all of the emotion in them, and softly caressed his face. She bit her lip, as Joe returned the gesture, holding her face softly as well. 

The two stayed quiet, sharing the tender moment until Cleo finally broke the silence with a soft whisper. “Joe, I wouldn’t do anything to purposely hurt you. What’s going on?” She took in all the small details, the stubble on the sides of his face, brushing against her cold hand, the way his beard seemed so messy but also neat, the look of her reflection in Joe’s glasses. “I promise, if it’s really that bad, I’ll do whatever it takes to help fix you.”

Joe nodded, a small tear running down his face as he did so. “Thank you, Cleo..” He whispered back, calming down ever so slightly. “Now, where to start?”

“I’ll take you to Doc; he’ll explain everything that’s going on, okay?” Cleo looked towards the direction of Doc’s portal, and saw him lurking nearby. She called out to him, and he walked over calmly. 

“Joe… You are feeling unwell, yes?” Doc’s voice was deeper than usual again, and his demeanor was strong and collected. “Why don’t you come with me to my tower office, and we will discuss your… condition there?”

Joe hesitated for a moment, then nodded, pulling away from Cleo, who lowered her hand down. He lingered for a moment, then lowered his own hand and walked towards Doc. As he did, he noted that the sound of a heartbeat and blood pulsing got louder. It made him think how long Doc was there, listening to them. Did he trust Doc? Would he be able to help? Joe hoped so, he hoped he would at least get an explanation for what was happening to him.

As they walked through the portal, Joe felt a wave of feelings wash over him, mainly the peculiar hunger once again. And the sound of Doc’s heartbeat wasn’t helping much either. It felt it took everything he had in him to not to pounce on him and drink. However, he stayed in control, and followed Doc, his imagination running wild. Specifically, how Doc’s blood would taste, how it would feel to drink  _ live  _ blood… Joe had to snap himself out of it.

They made their way to Doc’s Testificate Towers and into his office. “Please, take a seat.” He sat down in his chair, and Joe took a seat across from him. “I understand that the potion I gave you had different effects on you than Cleo intended, right?” There was a sinister smirk on Doc’s face, and Joe knew in that moment that the creeper hybrid had every intention of turning him into a bloodthirsty monster when he gave Cleo that potion.

“Why did you do this to me, Docm? And what exactly do you expect me to do? I’m not going to kill my fellow hermits to live.” Joe shot a glare towards Doc, baring his fangs instinctively. “I would rather die than hurt or kill my friends. Are you trying to kill me, Docm?”

“Kill you?” Doc chuckled darkly. “No, Joe, I am  _ recruiting  _ you… You are going to be one of my Goatfellas. I am the Goatfather, and I have turned you into one of my subjects.” He held Joe’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gripping tightly to hold him in place. He leaned in close to Joe. “You will obey me.”

Joe quickly pulled away shaking his head as he stared at Doc. “You have the wrong person. I will not.” He protested, staring at the cyborg. “You’re crazy if you think I’ll ever do something like that.”

Doc gave a low chuckle as he grabbed Joe once more, this time even more roughly. “Joe, I am not giving you an option.” He growled, staring into Joe’s eyes and reveling in the panic going through them. “You  _ will  _ obey me. It would be a shame if someone found out about your condition.” When Joe tried to escape once again, Doc wrapped his prosthetic, cold, metal hands around Joe’s throat.

Next thing he knew, Joe was sticking his fangs in Doc’s throat. The grip on his neck loosened as he began to drink. The taste was overwhelming, almost orgasmic as Joe began to roll his eyes back drinking deeper. It was all he could focus on, the feeling of fresh blood flowing in his mouth and down his own throat. 

Doc — no, the Goatfather — let out a dark chuckle. “That’s a good boy, Joe… Give in to your primal urges and drink for me, get as much fresh blood as you can, and your hunger will still never be satiated…” He bragged; though Joe was too absorbed in sucking on the Goatfather’s neck to really notice a word he was saying. 

“You’re going to be my front line soldier, Joe, recruiting every hermit to serve and worship the Almighty Goat.”


	3. Maui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is not dealing very well with being a vampire under the rule of the Goat.  
> TW: Dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Maui, one of Grian's cats! He is a very handsome Egyptian Mau.

Cleo hadn’t seen Joe since he had left to go discuss things with Doc. She feared for her friend. He knew he would respawn if he died, but she had stayed at his winery for a day and he’d never show up to his bed, so she could only assume he was elsewhere and very much alive. There was no way for her to know if he was safe with Doc, especially with how strange the cyborg had been acting as of late.

After about five days of this, she decided it was time to pay Doc a visit. She waited for him at his half-house base, and eventually, he showed up. 

Doc answered the door, although it was not the usual, clean, calm mannered Doc Cleo was expecting. He was very disoriented, and it looked like he had hurt his neck somehow, dried blood on it. Cleo knew better than to judge a Hermit though, and she got right down to the purpose of her visit. “Doc, where is Joe?” She asked, quickly and coldly.

Doc seemed to be surprised at the question. “Cleo, isn’t he usually with you?” He asked, trying to stay collected, or as collected as he could be. When Cleo answered with a resounding no, and that she “checked everywhere and he’s still nowhere to be seen,  _ what did you do to him _ ?”, Doc knew he would have to make up a quick lie. 

“He’s in the end- I asked him to do some endbusting for me.” He blurted out, knocking on his head with a slight chuckle. “I struck a deal with him, if he could do this for me, he would be able to take whatever he wanted from my shops. You know, with his anti-diamond brigade he’s on right now.” He watched Cleo, hoping she bought the lie, although it wasn’t convincing. He just hoped it was enough.

And while Cleo was still suspicious, she bought it. “Fine, Doc. Just let me know when he gets back, alright?” She said, trying to see if there was any sign of Joe within the half mansion. There wasn’t.

With a quick nod, Doc retreated back into the mansion, up into his pink bedroom. Cleo figured he hadn’t seen Bdubs or Keralis, either, since he was the one they had been recently hiding from after his statue was blown up by the two schemers. She made her way back to the winery to look around again for Joe.

* * *

Joe was curled up in a ball in the speakeasy, shaking. He was  _ starving  _ by now, hoping the Goatfather would return soon. Within a few minutes, the door opened and Joe looked up excitedly, licking his lips. However, it wasn’t his Goatfather who walked in, but Keralis. The other hermit walked with a slight limp and had blood around his mouth and neck.

Joe didn’t know how to react, other than a low growl. He looked back down in an attempt to try and seem “normal” to his fellow hermit. He dug his fingernails into his arms, almost causing him to bleed. The way Keralis’ heartbeat pounded in his ears constantly reminded him of his growing hunger, causing tears to start running down his face. How badly he longed to be in his winery, picking the berries, or working on the dog sanctuary.

So when he felt the gentle touch of Keralis on his shoulder, he began sobbing from all of the emotion he was feeling. His hunger, his fear, his missing of Cleo and his home. He could faintly hear Keralis’ attempt to soothe him, and whispering assurances that it was all going to be okay. But it wasn’t, and it would probably never be.  _ Keralis _ wasn’t the blood-hungry monster,  _ he  _ was. 

“Joe, what’s wrong? Does the Goatfather know you’re this upset?” Keralis asked, his voice laced with concern. Joe looked up at him, high-hoped. Did Keralis know about what he was? Did he know what the Goatfather had turned him into?

“Did… Did Goatfather do this to you, too?” Joe asked shakily through his tears, looking him in the eyes and clutching onto the other hermit’s shirt. The closer Keralis got, the louder the pumping blood got, the hungrier Joe felt. “Did he make you… hungry?” His eyes were now glued to the half-dried blood on Keralis’s lips and neck.

Keralis shook his head, looking at Joe with his wide eyes. “I-I don’t know what you mean, Joe.” He said, as he felt Joe grip his shirt tighter. “What do you need? I’ll ask Goatfather for you.”

Joe finally managed to tear his eyes away from Keralis’s bloodied face, staring instead at his own, pale skin. “Tell the Goatfather that I am h… hungry…” He whispered out meekly, piercing his own tongue with his fangs just to keep himself from latching right onto Keralis’s neck then and there. He could  _ smell  _ the other hermit’s blood from here, and its scent only increased Joe’s hunger tenfold.

Keralis nodded, letting go of Joe gently. “Promise you will be okay until then?” He asked, feeling sympathy for the hermit. Joe nodded, going back to hugging himself. “Please, hurry.” He muttered, as he started to rock back and forth to try and self soothe. 

Once Keralis left, Joe began to weep once more. He hated this. Why couldn’t everything just be normal? Why him? And he was so hungry. He hoped that Keralis would hurry back quickly, or hopefully Goatfather. Technically, there was nothing stopping him from trying to escape, but he didn’t know what would happen to him if he did. He let out one last sob, when the door to the speakeasy opened up once again.

Once again, it was Keralis. “Joe, Goatfather told me not to worry about it, and that I should stay in here to take care of you.” The pounding was back now, and Joe wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back. He knew now what Goatfather wanted him to do with Keralis.

“And…” Joe gulped, staring up at Keralis, taking off his glasses. “You’re okay with doing that, Keralis?” He raised an eyebrow at the hermit,  _ really  _ hoping he’d get a yes, though he wasn’t sure that a lack of consent would be enough to stop him from feeding.

Keralis nodded, and as soon as he got close to Joe, he was pulled down. Joe looked at him, the hunger clear in his eyes. “Are you sure?” He muttered, stopping himself quickly. Keralis gave a clear yes, and Joe never knew a word could sound better.

As soon as that single word left Keralis’ lips, there was no stopping the starving Hermit, as he bit down on his neck, gulping the blood that was gushing into his mouth. Every time it drank, it tasted better and better. He held onto Keralis tightly, not letting him move away. He could barely hear the little begs the other let out, which mixed with soft moans. Joe stopped momentarily, letting in a breath and releasing a moan of his own as he went back to his feeding. He couldn’t let any of this go to waste.

Keralis had no clue just what he was experiencing, but it felt  _ amazing. _ He grinded desperately against Joe’s leg, not even sure how he was so hard when he was bleeding so profusely; but he wasn’t going to complain. With one hand in Joe’s hair, Keralis trailed his other hand down to the other hermit’s pants, palming at him through the denim that was covering the hard-on that Keralis now realized Joe had. 

They were both moaning and panting, as Joe grinded against Keralis’s hand, his mind clouded by hunger and lust as he acted on instinct alone. He drank deeper, his hand going down towards Keralis’ pants, starting to unbutton them without thinking. He could feel the other’s desperation, and hearing it in his voice. It felt like his body wasn’t his own, and he felt as if he was on a different planet.

But he was slammed back down when he heard the speakeasy doors open. He regained control, and realized what he was doing. He pushed Keralis off of him, staring at him with wide eyes. He wanted to say something, but felt like there was nothing to say, as he looked up to see who walked into the speakeasy. 

Cleo was shocked at what she saw. She had never seen Joe horny before, and now he was covered in  _ clearly  _ fresh blood that looked like it belonged to Keralis, who was… also hard. “I… I feel like I should ask what’s going on here, but…” 

She was really at a loss for words. Doc had obviously lied, seeing as Joe was right here. He looked a mess. His hair was messed up, his clothes were stained with blood, the same torn up clothing he was wearing almost a week ago. And if she didn’t know any better, she would have said that Joe had just been  _ drinking blood. _

Joe felt like he was about to cry, looking at Keralis, and then Cleo. How could he lose control like that? There was no way he could explain the fact that he was covered in blood, and with an obvious tent in his pants, how he felt about it. Keralis noticed the tension, and slowly stood up, staring between the two friends. “I’ll leave..” He said, quickly going through the back exit, leaving just Joe and Cleo.

Joe wiped the blood from his mouth; it was matting in his beard already. “Cleo..” He softly said, standing up as his erection left as quickly as Cleo came in. “I-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as Cleo interrupted him. Not that he knew what to say anyways. 

“Joe, I was so worried about you, and here you are,  _ about to fuck Keralis _ .” She said, walking up to him. She really felt like breaking his legs. For real. “Why didn’t you message me? Why are you covered in blood? Were you  _ drinking  _ it? Explain yourself, Hills.”

Joe’s eyes searched the ground, as if it would provide an answer. “Well, uh… You see, Cleo, sometimes people need to experiment with sexuality, and that was simply what I was doing with Keralis.” He explained, cringing at what came out of his mouth. He was in love with Cleo, and he knew that what he was saying wasn’t true in the slightest. “And as for the blood, it’s actually not blood at all! You see, this is all corn syrup made to look like blood for a sexual roleplay that Keralis and I set up.”

Cleo was heartbroken. She was in love with Joe, and the fact that he was doing this while she spent the past few days and nights sleepless and looking for him hurt more than her zombification. “So all this time.. You were doing this?” She asked, her hurt coming off as anger. “Not a message? No, ‘Hey Cleo, I’m okay, I’m not seriously hurt or dying?’ Do you know how scared I was?” Tears welled up in her eyes as she shoved Joe roughly. “Worried that you permadied?” She shouted, as she started to lose her own control. The zombie instincts she constantly worked so hard to contain were bubbling up, and part of her didn’t want to fight against them and bite him. The bite would be a fraction of the pain she was feeling inside. “Do you know how much I care about you, Joe? And you do  _ this _ ? I can’t believe you!”

Guilt welled up in Joe’s chest and stomach.  _ Especially  _ because what he’d said hadn’t been true. But he knew it would hurt Cleo to know what she had inadvertently done to him. “Cleo… Maybe you should just stay away from me for a while. For your good and safety. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, but hurting you was… clearly inevitable, given my current situation.” He wanted to curl up and die, but as far as he knew, he  _ couldn’t  _ die right now. “I am truly sorry that I worried you so much. I honestly didn’t realize just how much you cared about me, Zombie Cleo, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” He couldn’t bring himself to meet her eye.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to stay away from you right now, Joe!” Cleo shouted, shaking her head as she clenched her fists. “Oh wait, You don’t do diamonds! Who’s one of the only hermits who’s willing to do your stupid treasure hunts? Me! Well, not anymore, Joe Hills. Not anymore.” She turned and left the speakeasy, muttering under her breath. However, she couldn’t make it far before the sobs escaped. She slid down the outside wall of the building, crying heavily.

And inside, a still standing Joe Hills did the same.


	4. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe keeps getting caught by Cleo in some pretty awkward and bad situations, so they talk things out.  
> TW: Dubcon, blink-and-you-miss-it noncon, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Trixie! She is Tiger's cat (author #2), and she is a tortoiseshell tabby (torby). She's just over a year old, and very sweet! She's very jumpy and wary of people, but she loves being pet under her chin and hunting her toys.

Moments later, as Cleo sobbed on the other side of the door, Doc came down to see Joe, after he saw Keralis leave such a mess. He looked down at Cleo. “Maybe you should have listened when he told you where Joe was. It would have hurt you a lot less. Silly girl.” He tsked, stepped past her into the speakeasy, and closed the door behind him.

Doc looked at the scene of Joe standing and crying. He chuckled, reveling in the sight of his soldier broken. He didn’t say anything as Joe stopped crying and started to glare at Doc, anger filling him up. “You-  _ You  _ did this to me! This is all your fault!” He shouted, toxicity dripping off each and every word he said. Slowly, Joe started to walk towards Doc, rage filling the poet, which it rarely did. “You’re more of a monster than I am!” He continued, his fangs bearing instinctively. “And now I lost  _ her _ !”

Doc shrugged. “Do you think that matters to me, Soldier? If you don’t quit your whining and name-calling, she will be your  _ first  _ recruit.” He grabbed Joe’s throat, pulling him closer and snarling. It quickly turned to a smug smirk as he saw Joe eyeing his throat hungrily. “I sent Keralis in here as a snack, it is not my fault that things got heated between the two of you. That was  _ all  _ you.”

Joe fought back the urge to bite down on Doc’s neck, biting his own lips as he looked up at Doc, still angry. “You can’t starve me like this-” He protested, his hunger returning once more. “Why am I always hungry?” He followed, this time in a meek whisper. He hated how he was hungry, and if he was to keep Cleo safe, he needed to obey. But even so, this was no way for him to live.

“Because I need you hungry. I actually have an idea for your first recruit for me, Soldier. You will obey and go eat your first  _ real  _ meal, won’t you?” Doc chuckled darkly, showing off his dark marks from Joe’s last feast, knowing it would tempt him more, make him hungrier.

He couldn’t help but to whimper as he saw the marks, feeling his stomach growling. “Yes, Goatfather.” He whispered, hating how his hunger controlled him. “Who is it, though?” 

And the answer made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Outside of Cub’s giant pyramid stood one Joe Hills. He was able to get into clean clothes and had tidied his appearance, as much as he could without a reflection. He composed himself, then knocked on the entryway. Thankfully, Cub arrived quickly, greeting Joe with a smile. “Hey, Joe, what can I do for you?” He asked, not suspecting a thing from his friend. 

“What, Cub? I can’t come and visit my friend? I’ve barely seen you all season!” Joe said, half joking. He wished he was just dropping by for a friendly visit, and not Doc, or Goatfather’s, he supposed, nefarious plans. Cub gave out an iconic laugh, and nodded, stepping aside for Joe to enter. “Good point man, I missed talking to you.”

However, Cub began to notice a few things about his friend. He looked paler than normal, and there was a faint, brown stain above his lip. Cub wasn’t too concerned by that, but Joe also didn’t used to have such sharp canines; at least not that he recalled. “Are you doing alright, Joe? You look like you’re sick, you’re so pale.”  
Joe gave a gentle laugh at that. “I am alright, Cub. If you’re not busy, I’d actually like to speak to you in private, if that’s alright?” He was beyond nervous. He didn’t want to betray his friend, but… He knew he had to. This was for the Goatfather. Cub agreed, leading Joe to his bedroom, the more private part of the pyramid. Meanwhile, as they walked, Joe just mulled over how to do this.

As soon as they got into the bedroom, Cub found his mouth covered by Joe’s hand, and his body being pinned against the wall. Joe sighed, looking up into Cub’s eyes, and softly saying, “I don’t want to do this.” And then his fangs pierced the neck. As always, the plasma tasted good. That was one of the worst parts, the fact that it always ended like this. As Joe continued to drink, Cub became more submissive, and Joe lessened the grip. 

Once he was filled up, Joe pulled away from Cub, looking at his friend sadly. “The Goatfather wants you now, Cub.” He said, looking away. He hated that he had to do this to one of his best friends. As long as Cleo was safe, he supposed. 

“Well, now  _ I _ want  _ you, _ Joe.” Cub growled out deeply, grinding against Joe. Again… Things  _ always  _ ended up like this. “You come into my pyramid and pull a move like that, you’re not just going to get away with it. The Goatfather can wait until we’re done here.” Cub insisted, pressing his lips to Joe’s roughly.

He tried to fight back, shaking his head. He didn’t want to do this, not again, especially after what happened with Keralis. Desperately, he tried to speak, but ended up melting into the kiss, but he felt like crying on the inside.

Until a yell interrupted them. “Joseph Benedict Hills Junior!” The voice was recognizable, it was Cleo. Joe pushed Cub away, staring at her. It was obvious she was crying, and he couldn’t blame her. Cub, sensing the tension, took a step back. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Cleo, I can explain, I promise-” Joe said, not noticing as Cub made his exit, presumably to Goatfather. “No lies. On my honor.” He gestured to the bed, going to sit on it. However, Cleo still stood in front of him. “Is your plan to fuck everyone on the server? Who are you, Grian?” She retorted, shaking her head. “This better be good.”

“Cleo…” Joe shook his head, looking down as tears began to fall onto his cheeks. “I didn’t want to tell you this before, because I knew it would hurt you, but clearly my attempts at protecting you are only making things worse. That potion you threw on me, the one you got from Doc, it turned me into a monster.” He explained, though he could see Cleo was clearly skeptical.

“I crave blood now. I have an insatiable thirst for it, and I have to obey the Goatfather if I want to keep you out of all this dirty business. These hermits… They are my friends, and I don’t want to hurt them for the sake of hurting them. Sex is how I make my actions hurt them less, I suppose. But I fear that I’ve hurt the one I love the most, more than anyone else…” He took Cleo’s hand. “And for that, I am truly sorry.”

The zombie was silent and still, except for her eyes, which scanned Joe’s face, and she could tell he wasn’t lying. Without saying a word, she flung her arms around Joe, hugging him tightly as her own tears escaped. She cried quietly, burying her head into his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Joe..” She whispered, barely audible. “I didn’t know it would turn into all  _ this _ .. But, Joe, I-” She couldn’t manage to get the words out holding onto Joe closer. He didn’t mind, holding her close as well, and softly playing with her hair. In the back of his mind, he knew they should do this elsewhere, but he just wanted to make sure she was okay. Really, she was his top priority, the person who really mattered most to him. And then he said it. “I love you.”

Cleo looked up at Joe when he said that, her eyes wide. He wasn’t sure if he should regret those words at all, especially in their timing, but when her lips were on his, he knew he had nothing to regret. And to confirm it more, when Cleo barely moved off his lips, whispering, “I love you too,” his heart felt like exploding inside his chest. He wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again. But, he couldn’t. They shouldn’t stay much longer, despite how he never wanted to move again, and to stay with Cleo forever. “We should go somewhere else.” He finally said, kissing her once more, softly, scared that he would somehow hurt her. “It probably isn’t safe here.”

With a quick nod, Cleo stood up, holding Joe’s hand in hers still as they made their way out of Cub’s pyramid. They got back to the winery and made their way up to Joe’s bed, where he pulled Cleo down with him and pressed their lips together once again, his hands moving naturally to her waist, as hers made their way into his hair, playing with it lovingly. They held each other close, smiling, laughing, and kissing. Cleo took in every small detail of every moment, wanting to burn every second into her mind. Nobody had treated her like this, her zombie nature scaring them off. And for Joe, it was the best moments of his life, almost as if there wasn’t anything else going on. 

And for the first time since that potion was splashed on him, he wasn’t hungry.


	5. Enzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets summoned to turn another hermit, and Cleo rebels against the Goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is named after Enzo, Harleigh's siamese cat who is very cute and soft but is dumb and does not know how to leave a room he just entered. He's lucky he's cute because his brains are severely lacking.

Doc had blacked out again. He had no clue where he was. He didn’t even _remember_ building this tower he was sitting in. He couldn’t remember anything, lately. He always tried to go to another hermit to ask about what had happened, but… it never worked. Every time he started to go to someone’s base, he would black out again. 

He hated this feeling, that he wouldn’t be able to control his own body. He took in the surroundings of the tower he was sitting in, going to his enderchest and pulling out a book and quill. It was how he kept track of how long he blacked out. Opening it, he noted the last date written, almost two weeks ago. Of course, he noted the brief glimpses he had of control, but they weren’t for more than five or so minutes. 

Quickly, he began to scribble down the things he could remember, like Cleo being upset that Joe was missing, and the lie. Xisuma asking if he knew where Bdubs and Keralis went. He didn’t of course. He didn’t know anything anymore, and he hated it. 

Once he got comfortable being in his own body and being in control again, thoughts of goats started to fill his head once more, and his vision went black once again.

Doc’s body was no longer his own. He belonged entirely to the Goatfather, he had been chosen as a vessel for the deity who was now possessing him and making loyal followers out of the hermits. He had begun with Joe, Bdubs, and Keralis, but now he knew Cub would be arriving soon.

As if on cue, a certain Pharaoh popped up out of the bubble elevator, and the Goatfather knew instantly that his Soldier had succeeded in converting him into a loyal Goatfella. The Goatfather greeted Cub with a smile, sitting behind his desk, with the other hermit sitting across from him. After exchanging brief pleasantries, the Goatfather got straight to the point.

“I want you to do an issue of your Herald on the GOAT,” He said, his eyes boring straight into Cub’s, an intimidation tactic. Although, he knew from the dried blood on Cub’s neck that he was already a loyal goatfella. “Dispel any misinformation about it. Make more people want to join us.”

Cub nodded, not breaking eye contact. He wouldn’t dare, not when it came to the _Goatfather_. “Of course, Goatfather. I will use the Herald to encourage every hermit to worship you. I won’t let you down.”

Goatfather smiled, standing up and offering Cub his hand. “Good work, Cub. You are dismissed.” Cub stood as well, shaking the outreached hand and nodding. 

* * *

Inside the winery, Joe held Cleo close, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t feel the need to sleep anymore, which allowed him to meditate and take in every moment. Cleo’s soft breaths on his chest, and the way her cold body felt against his. Slowly, he looked down at her, and smiled happily, playing with her long ginger hair. 

As he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, he heard the door open. He sat up quickly, making sure Cleo was still asleep and lying her head against the pillow. Joe grabbed his glasses and put them on, looking at the figure in the door. _Of course_ it was Doc. 

No, not Doc… The Goatfather. The one who had started this whole mess. “I did what you asked me to do to Cub.” Joe announced, grimacing at his own words. Goatfather’s presence increased his hunger again, ruining the blissful peace he’d had with Cleo.

“I’m aware of what you’ve done, Soldier. I may need your little girlfriend’s help soon, if Cub is not good enough… But if you are willing to do more work for me, then I can leave her alone, for now.” He spoke quietly, so as not to disturb Cleo’s sleep.

Joe looked over to Cleo, who was still fast asleep, and sighed. He looked back up at the Goatfather and nodded. “What do you want me to do?” He asked, grabbing his shirt off the floor and sliding it on.

“I need you to get your little friend _Scar_ next.” Goatfather announced, watching Joe as he stood up and put on his pants. Joe nodded affirmatively, sighing. “I’ll go in just a moment.” He informed Goatfather, glancing at Cleo and then him. 

The Goatfather gave an approving nod, and left, leaving just Joe and the sleeping Cleo alone. Joe sighed, and leaned over the bed to give Cleo one last kiss, and then wrote a note to explain what was going on.

_Cleo,_

_I have to keep working for the Goatfather if I want to keep you safe. Burn some diamonds for me while I am gone. I love you, Zombie Cleo. Please stay safe while I am gone, and do not let my absence hinder you in any of the projects you are currently working on._

_With love,_

_Joe Hills_

* * *

When Cleo awoke alone, holding a pillow instead of Joe, her mind instantly went to the worst possible conclusion. He was hurt. So, when she saw his note, she was filled with relief. She read it over and over again, gripping it tightly. The last thing she would want was him to be hurt, but she was powerless in fighting against this, or even helping him. Yeah, she was a zombie, but she had made a vow to herself to not bite anyone and curse them the way she had been. 

But, in a way, she was the cause of this happening to Joe. It was her fault that he was in the Goatfather’s hand and the reason he had to obey him so. At least with her, the zombification saved her life. But with Joe, she had only ruined his life, and the guilt was starting to destroy her inside.

Slowly, she looked down at her torso, where her bite was showing. She gently traced the outline of it, wincing slightly at the tender skin around the edge. Tears began to drop off her face and fall onto the paper, causing the ink to reactivate and spread. This was all her fault, and now she couldn’t help the man she loved. In fact, she could barely help herself.

Maybe… Maybe there _was_ something she could do. Maybe she could save Joe and the rest of the hermits. She had influence, she had the Herald, so she could publish something for a meeting for hermits who weren’t already a part of that weird Goat Cult. She could defeat Doc that way, and then save Joe in the process.

She stood up, pulling on her clothes and leaving the winery quickly. She got on her elytra and flew to the nearest portal she could find, travelling quickly through the nether to the Herald mapping area. She got to work putting anti-GOAT messages on the second page, since the front page was taken by something that Cub had done earlier.

* * *

Joe had arrived to Scar’s village, and looked around the magical village he had built. He took in some of the details, and then headed towards Larry the snail, but hid behind a stack of shulker boxes as he saw movement in the doorway and heard an extra heartbeat. It reminded Joe of his hunger, and he unconsciously licked his lips as he watched.

Grian was in the doorway shirtless, talking to who Joe presumed was Scar. He leaned in and gave a kiss to the unseen wizard and left, pulling his iconic red sweater on as he walked away from the snail.

As soon as the coast was clear, Joe stood up and walked up to the snail, carefully climbing up the ladder. He would have knocked on the door, but there was none, so he simply knocked on the wall of the doorway and waited for the answer. He didn’t have to wait long, as the resident wizard answered semi quickly. He wasn’t wearing his fake beard or hat, and was in what seemed to be his pajamas.

“Joe! To what do I owe this honor?” Scar said, smiling as he enveloped his friend in a tight hug, pressing Joe’s ear right against his heart. Joe clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath to compose himself and to push back the urge to attack Scar and drain him of all his blood. He stood up straight, and smiled at his friend.

“Well, I didn’t know you and Grian had a thing.” He teased, watching as Scar’s face blushed deeply. The flustered hermit shook his head sheepishly, looking down. “What will it take for you to not tell anyone? Bdubs will be really upset to find out I’ve been sleeping with my opponent's manager.”

Joe saw the opportunity and took it. “Well, you see, I have this, condition, per se, and I kind of need to drink blood. In fact, it’s the only thing I can really drink.” He explained, looking for a reaction. 

Scar looked up at Joe with wide eyes. “Like a vampire? Well, I suppose that isn’t _too_ bad.” In response, Joe shook his head, taking another deep breath.

“So if you let me drink from you, then I believe I can keep my mouth shut about your tryst with the enemy.” Guilt welled up in his stomach as he spoke. He was _blackmailing_ his friend into letting him drink his blood. How awful was that?

However, when Scar nodded and agreed to allow it, Joe’s fangs were in his neck faster than Scar could beg. The taste of blood overwhelmed him, as he pushed the shorter hermit against the wall and drank the blood that was gushing from his neck now. 

Scar gasped as he felt the blood rush from his neck, instantly being gulped down by Joe. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, it was exhilarating, and it felt so good, and it was the only thing he could focus on. He supposed that was the way the vampires managed to drink blood from so many people. But soon, his mind went elsewhere. He was thinking about this mystical figure, the GOAT. How he had to serve it. He needed to talk to the Goatfather. He needed to help the GOAT. Soon, everyone would be a GOAT. 

Joe pulled away from Scar, looking over him, pangs of guilt hitting him. “Scar, I think you know what you have to do next.” He said, grabbing a rag and placing it over the still bleeding punctures he put into Scar’s neck. He absolutely despised what he had become, and what the Goatfather was making him do. 

Scar knew exactly what to do. He smiled at Joe, before leaving Larry and taking off, flying to his nether portal to go see the Almighty GOAT.

* * *

Later that week, the newest edition of the Herald was published. The Goatfather looked at his wall where his copy now hung. He was very pleased with the first page, the headline being all about the GOAT, meant to gather wonderful hermits to worship him. However, when he saw the second page of the Herald… He tore it down instantly. There it was, in bold print:

**DO NOT FOLLOW THE GOAT.**

**MESSAGE ME ON MY COMMUNICATOR**

**FOR MORE DETAILS.**

**-CLEO**

Rage filled the Goatfather instantly, as he flew out of his mansion to where he knew Cleo was staying, Joe’s winery. He knew Joe wouldn’t be there, he had sent him out on a mission half an hour before. 

When he landed, he smirked, seeing Cleo out on the fields, picking some berries for Joe. She didn’t notice him yet, and didn’t until he was right behind her. And by then it was too late. He placed his hand roughly against her mouth, and whispered darkly in her ear. “You shouldn’t have tried to cross me.”

* * *

When Cleo woke up, she was somewhere she didn’t recognize. Looking down, she was grateful to be clothed, but when she tried to move, she found there were heavy shackles that bound her to the wall and floor. She at least tried to search her pockets for her communicator, but she had no luck there, either. 

She was aware that it was the cultist himself who had taken her, but she didn’t recognize any of the room around her. There was nothing indicating where she could be, at least, not that was visible from Cleo’s vantage point, which was rather low in the room, and in a corner. This was all her fault. What she had thought to be a harmless prank spiralled into all of this… She truly _was_ useless to help. With any enemy as strong as Doc, she stood no chance.

And for the second time in a week, Cleo began to cry again. She curled herself into a ball, pushing herself into the corner. She wished none of this happened, even going as far back as her zombification,

_It was a cold day, and Cleo was out adventuring with a friend of hers. Somehow they had made it into a tundra, thousands of blocks from home. Through the snow and against the wind they walked._

_Then the ambush came. The two girls were outnumbered and outpowered. The other managed to get away, but Cleo didn’t, an arrow hitting her right in the heart. She was left in the snow, bleeding slowly as she began to freeze._

_Her vision went black until she heard footsteps approaching. She tried to move, tried to call for help. But she was paralyzed. Frozen tears began to trickle down her cheek, as she accepted her death._

_The zombie knelt down, much unlike many of the others that she had encountered. She used what little energy she had left to apologize. She wasn’t even sure what for. She groaned in pain as the zombie sunk its teeth right into her side. She didn’t even have the energy to scream, at this point._

_It hurt, but not like zombies would normally hurt. She didn’t understand what was happening to her, but she felt her body going numb. Was she dying? Was this zombie already trying to feed on her remains, even though she was alive? She wasn’t even sure what was happening to her. All she could feel was numbness in some places, and pins and needles in other areas, mostly around the bite she had gotten from the zombie._

_It got up, leaving without even finishing its meal, leaving Cleo for what she presumed to be dead, there in the snow. She knew she was going to die alone. Just as everything faded to black, her eyes snapped open again, and she felt… okay._

The door to her cell opened and Cleo snapped out of it. She wiped her tears as best she could as she looked to see who entered. She couldn’t see much, just the silhouettes of two people, and from her knowledge, one of them was probably Doc. All she could do was look away, ashamed of her capture and that she wasn’t more careful. She heard footsteps approach and she cowered even more until she heard who it was.

“Cleo, let’s go home.” Joe whispered, holding her close, trying to comfort her. “You’re okay now.” He continued to whisper the assurances, trying to soothe her enough to let him unlock her from the shackles. 

* * *

Eventually, the two got back to the winery, and Joe led Cleo to the bedroom. He hadn’t let her see his face, instead, keeping her close and whispering assurances. That is, until he turned on the bedroom light. 

His face was covered in marks and bruises, and the sight of it made more tears well up in Cleo’s eyes. She knew it was her fault that he had been beaten like that. “Joe…” She put a hand on his cheek, but he flinched and pulled back. “I… I-I’m s-”

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Cleo? Putting an ad for an anti-GOAT campaign in the Hermiton Herald? Do you realize what kind of power the Goatfather has here? Do you know who you are trying to go up against?” Joe’s tone was sharp and cold, but he didn’t raise his voice at all. He glared at the ground, not able to bring himself to even look at Cleo. “You won’t win. Not like that. I despise this situation even more than you do, Cleo, but we must act rationally if we want to stand even a _chance_ against the Goatfather. 

“He is a _god_ . Do you understand that? You are not just trying to stop Docm, you are trying to stop the _deity_ that is possessing him right now. He may not be omnipotent, but he is almighty, and you have absolutely no battle tactics for this war. This is not a civil war like last season was. Last season was an easy battle. We are fighting all out war against a god.

“I took this beating for you, and you are _damn_ lucky, Zombie Cleo, that I did. I _begged_ him to hurt me instead of you. He warned me that the next time something like this happened, he would not accept hurting me in your stead. So you need to watch your back if you intend to continue trying to help me.” Joe huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And I don’t want you to keep trying, Cleo. I know you’ll get hurt if you do. And I can’t let that happen.”

Cleo was speechless as tears started to spill from her eyes. She knew she couldn’t defend herself. 

“Joe, I’m sorry!” She shouted back, looking up at him. She grabbed his arms, forcibly unfolding them, and grasping his hands. 

“I couldn’t just sit by and let him drag you around like that! It’s my fault you got into this mess, and I’m going to get you out. I’ve already permadied once, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it means saving you. I don’t want you to go through this alone.”

Joe sighed, shaking his head. “If you’re going to persist, do it _quietly_ and _privately_. I will not let you get hurt on my behalf.” There were bruises and cuts up and down his arms, as well. “I wish this situation was different, but it is not. We must act with caution.”


	6. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anti-Goat Association is put together, Joe and Cleo do a soft, and the ConVex makes a comeback  
> TW: Yelling, intense Vex visions, mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Grian's cat, Pearl! She is very pretty, even if we don't get to see her as much as Maui.

After about a week, Cleo had gathered a meeting of a few hermits in private. They were known informally as the AGA — Anti-Goat Association. The AGA consisted of 5 members: Cleo, xB, Hypno, Stress, and False. All of them were worried about those who were under the influence of the Goatfather so far. As far as any of them knew, those hermits were Bdubs, Keralis, Cub, Scar, and… Joe.

Joe was the one the AGA was most worried about. While other members of the cult were normal hermits under the influence of the Goatfather, Joe was  _ changed _ into a sinister creature, essentially a vampire. They had no clue if such an effect was even  _ reversible _ . All of them, most of all Cleo, were going on hope alone that they could save Joe.

And so, here the five met, deep under the ground in xB’s underground bunker. Cleo would start the meeting by sharing any information she would be able to get from Joe, although, now it wouldn’t be a lot. If he had to attend any meetings with the Goatfather, what information he was able to get from him. Then, the others would share the information they were able to get. For being such an open organization, there wasn’t much information about them.

Then came the war tactics. Who they thought would be the next recruit, what the next move from the Goatfather and his legion of goatfellas would be.  _ And if Joe was able to be saved _ . That thought plagued Cleo’s every waking moment, even when the two were doing something completely unrelated. She knew that it plagued her lover even more than it did her, as he wasn’t ever to really focus. Even when Joe tried to talk about his recreation of DnD structures or his ideas for new campaigns, behind his glasses and in his eyes, she could see that he was truly being troubled by the situation. She saw it in the way he seemed to look at people’s necks hungrily whenever they passed by, how desperate he would get when he was truly hungry. And even though she could satiate her hunger by eating raw meat, she knew that Joe could never be satiated. It pained her deeply to see him like that, and that’s why she worked so hard to fight against the GOAT.

Tonight was another average night. After they left their meetings, everyone went their separate ways, including Cleo, who went back to the winery to be with Joe. He wasn’t there every night, but he was there when he could be, and Cleo did appreciate that. 

Cleo undressed down to a comfortable level, which was a pair of shorts and a tank top. She laid in bed and checked her communicator, seeing a message from Joe.

_ Joehillssays: Are you home tonight, Cleo? _

For no particular reason, that message filled her with dread and panic, but she trusted him, so she sent her reply.

_ ZombieCleo: Yes. _

_ ZombieCleo: Why do you ask? _

After receiving no response, the pit in her stomach grew until she heard the doors to the winery opening distantly, and she knew Joe was home. She got up from the bed and went to meet him halfway. “Joe, are you alright?”

Something was wrong. She could tell as soon as she saw Joe that there was seriously something wrong. He refused to meet her eye, and she wondered if she had somehow slipped up. “Joe?” She repeated.

“The Goatfather says to watch your back.” He spoke dryly, and his tone itself was plagued with pain.

“Joey, what are you talking about?” She asked, trying to reach for his hand, but he jerked away, looking at her, upset. 

“I don’t know Cleo, why don’t you tell me?” He asked back, shaking his head. “What are you doing? I told you to be careful!” His voice was now filling with emotion as he connected the dots. “You’re doing something against the GOAT. ZombieCleo, I told you not to. I can handle myself!”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” She exclaimed, curling into herself a bit as she lashed out. “I see the pain you’re in, Joe, and you deserve so much better! You’re only in pain because  _ I _ wanted to get some stupid, petty revenge, and now look what’s happened to you!” She gestured to his pale, frail figure. “I don’t even know if I can  _ fix _ you!”

Joe started to say “I don’t need you to-” but Cleo cut him off.

“I’m already undead Joe! Everyday it’s a constant reminder that I am a  _ monster _ first and Cleo second. Everyday I have to suppress these urges to just  _ go feral _ and attack everyone on this server, everyday when I look in the mirror I see this-'' she lifted up her tank top, revealing the zombie bite and the showing bone and muscle. “And I know that I can  _ never  _ be fixed!

“I don’t want the same for you, by any means. I  _ turned _ you into this. I know that you’re constantly stopping yourself from sticking your teeth into the others’ necks. I know that you’re always hungry, and it’s  _ all my fault. _ When I realized that I was  _ this _ I told myself that I would never do the same to anyone else, and without knowing, I  _ did _ . So, yes, Joe. I  _ do  _ have to fix you, because it’s my fault that you’re like this.”

Joe was silent. It took a moment, but Cleo noticed the subtle tear marks on his face and realized that he had been crying. That broke her, and she just wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I… Joey, I’m sorry…” She whispered out, her voice muffled against the taller hermit’s t-shirt. 

Joe didn’t reply, just holding her closer and pressing his face into her hair, crying harder. He knew that Cleo had it hard, but having it put into words like that broke his heart for her. 

Cleo also began to cry, holding close to Joe, feeling a sense of security in him that she hadn’t felt since that fateful trip. The two let out their silent sobs, standing in the main room of the winery. She wished they weren’t in this situation, that everything would just be  _ normal _ or as normal as it could be. 

Finally, Joe broke the silence, lifting his head up ever so slightly so that he rested his chin on the top of her head. “I just hope you know that I’m doing everything I can to keep you safe.” He whispered tenderly, playing with her hair ever so slightly. “And even if you can’t fix me, I hope you would still want to be mine.” 

Slowly, he let go of Cleo, lifting her chin up so that their eyes met. “ZombieCleo,” he started, smiling gently at her. “Would you want to be my girlfriend?”

A bright smile made its way onto Cleo’s face, and she laughed. “Yes, yes, I absolutely would, Joey…” She pressed her lips to his again, love welling up in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the tall hermit closer and deepening the kiss. “I love you, and if I get to be your girlfriend, I’m the luckiest girl in the world…”

Their happiness was short-lived though as slow claps filled the room. Joe turned around and saw Goatfather walking out of the shadows. 

“What a charming scene.” He said, as Joe pushed Cleo away from him, baring his fangs at Goatfather.

“What do you want? How long were you here?” With a simple shrug, Goatfather brushed off the question.

“Long enough to hear all of your lovey-dovey talk with each other, and long enough to know exactly what your little girlfriend has been up to behind closed doors, Soldier.” There was a smug smirk on the Goat’s face, “You got her to admit it, just like I wanted you to.”

Cleo was seeing red, her fists clenching as she tried to stop herself from attacking the Goat. “You’re a liar.” She growled, tensing up as Joe put a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from attacking. “You’re nothing but a coward and a  _ liar _ . You can’t even do your own work, you make Joe do it!” She shouted, staring up at the unfazed Goatfather. 

Then, the cult leader laughed. “What?” He asked, watching as Joe tried to hold Cleo back more and more. “Give into your instincts, Cleo. Do what your boyfriend does and attack me. I know you want to. You were right, you are nothing but a  _ monster _ .”

That was her breaking point. She broke away from Joe, as he shouted her name, and charged towards Goatfather. She tackled him up against the wall, grimacing as Goatfather grabbed her hair in response, attempting to shove her off. His eyes began to glow yellow, and Cleo was shoved back by a force she could only describe as a shockwave that ran through her entire body, as if she was being electrocuted. She was slammed into a barrel of wine by this force, knocking it over in the process.

“You think you can go against the Goatfather alone like this? Silly girl!” He shook his head, laughing. “I am a  _ god, _ Zombie Cleo. You are nothing but an insignificant little monster.”

Joe ran over to Cloe, holding and hugging her tightly as she started to cry. “You can’t get away with this!” She yelled, looking up at the demonic man. Joe simply held her close, trying to get her to stop.

The Goatfather laughed as he shook his head once more, knowing he had won this fight. “But I already have.” He warned, before composing himself and heading to the door. “I’ll see myself out, and leave you two  _ monsters _ to it.”

He left, leaving a sobbing Cleo in Joe’s arms. She held close onto him, burying her head in his t-shirt. 

“He’s right.” She muttered, not looking up at Joe. “I am just an insignificant monster. I can’t even defend myself against him, let alone help you.” 

Shaking his head quickly, Joe held tightly onto Cleo, as if he was scared he’d lose her by letting her go. “He is as far from right as anyone could be… You are wonderful and capable; he is trying to make you believe otherwise because he wants to get rid of his strongest opponent… That’s you, Zombie Cleo.”

“Joey…” Cleo let out another choked sob, her entire body shaking as she held onto him. “You saw what he did, what he’s  _ capable  _ of! He didn’t even have to touch me to send me flying across the room! He’s a god! How can we beat that?”

Joe sighed, not having a clear answer for her. Instead, he opted to muse his poetry to assure her.

_ “This is the moment of any time, _

_ And we can seize it _

_ Together, _

_ If we flood enough warehouses, _

_ Abandoned, unheated, _

_ The city will never find them all.” _

He didn’t know if it would be any true condolences for her, but in his heart he thought that there was no way to truly defeat the Goatfather. But he didn’t tell her his true thoughts, simply holding her close as she cried. Joe knew that he was probably the only person who knew the most about the power the man held but even then it was a fraction. They truly were going against a god and the probability of winning was little to none, and he didn’t want to admit it. Neither of them did.

* * *

Cub and Scar met up in an open field. Both of them would admit that they were scared in some way or another, but it was finally time. The Vex was returning, and they were ready to regain that power. “Are you ready?” Scar asked his fellow ConCorp associate, preparing the mask.

Cub nodded, putting on his mask, as Scar did the same. The two knew that the power the Vex granted them would be able to greatly help the Goatfather as the two entities together would be unstoppable.

However, as soon as they put on the masks, their heads were filled with screams and pain. It seemed as if the Vex did not approve of the Goat, almost as if they were scared. Scar dropped onto his knees, covering his head as he screamed from the overload.

The Vex were sending a message, and it was up to them to decrypt it. They couldn’t take off the Vex masks. Words flashed in their heads at a rapid pace.

_ GOAT _

_ POWER _

_ NO _

_ NO _

_ POWER _

_ HURT _

_ DON’T _

_ GOAT _

_ VEX _

It felt like minutes of this painful pounding and screaming in their heads, but it eventually ceased, and they finally could remove their masks. Scar gasped, panting heavily and clutching his head still. “Cub?” He didn’t dare look up, still feeling the residual pain from the Vex. “I think we need to stop the goat.”

It was like the Vex drove the GOAT out of their heads, as Cub shakily stood up, gripping his mask. He stared into the eyes of the mask, the smile taunting him. “I think so too, Scar.” He said, offering his business partner a helping hand to get up. 

The two stood in the field, alone, trying to gather their bearings. They were cut off from their Vex magic, and neither of them wanted to know what would happen if the Goatfather knew what had happened to them.

The two of them made their way to Joe’s winery, thinking it may be a good idea to speak to Cleo about all of this. Scar knew that she had been staying at the winery, taking care of it while Joe worked for the Goatfather. 

He knocked on the door, and walked inside to look around when he received no response. He went upstairs, while Cub continued to search the ground floor of the winery.

Eventually, Scar managed to find Cleo in the bedroom, asleep in bed. There were obvious streaks on her face from crying. A pang of sadness went through Scar. Seeing his friend like that and knowing it had partially been his fault for following the Goatfather in the first place… He felt sick, but he knew that if he managed to get her to trust him, there was the possibility that they could take him down.

“Cleo?” He softly said, trying to gently wake her up. He placed a hand on her arm, which made her awake with a start. Upon seeing that it was Scar, she quickly pulled her sword. 

“I’m not doing any Goatfather bidding!” She shouted, pointing it directly at him. “Why are you here, and what do you want?” She had a very no-nonsense tone on her voice, as she stared directly into his eyes. 

Scar tried to assure her that it was okay, when Cub rushed into the room as well, his hands out to show that he wasn’t a threat. “We’re on your side!” He tried to say, as Cleo jumped out of bed, obviously mistrusting of the ConVex.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” she asked, her eyes darting between the two of them. “Don’t try to fool me, I know what side you’re on.” Cub shook his head quickly.

“No, Cleo, not anymore. The Vex saved us from the GOAT corruption, we’re normal now. Please, just calm down. We want to help. We know we haven’t been the most trustworthy, but we realize now that… The Goat was bad.” He insisted, as Scar nodded along in agreement.

“What, so now you two are back to using your ConVex magic?” Cleo lowered her sword a bit, but she still wasn’t trusting them. She knew that the Vex were still at their core pranksters, and she watched as they both nodded, trying to gain her trust.

“Yes, and we’re going to try and help.” Scar said, stepping forwards carefully. “We know what he’s up to. And we know what happened to Joe, and we might be able to help.” He knew that Joe was a soft spot for her, and it was the thing that pushed her over the edge. She lowered her sword completely, sighing. 

“Okay… So Joe can be saved, right? He can be fixed… put right? He’s not doomed to serve the Goat forever?” Cleo raised an eyebrow at them, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair.

Cub nodded, looking over to Scar before speaking. “I’ll do my best. Doc isn’t the only person with a lab coat on this server.” He reminded her, looking over her. “If he was turned into that with a potion, maybe we can undo it with a potion as well.”

Cleo sighed, offering her hand to the men to shake. “I’m trusting you. If you give me any indication that you might betray us, then I’ll break your legs.” She was deadpan, not joking about the mutilation this time.   
“Welcome to the AGA.”


	7. King Henry of Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe pays Etho a visit, Etho subsequently pays Cleo a visit, and the Vex pays Scar a visit. Jellie makes a cameo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is King Henry of Spain! He is a very handsome Siamese cat who acts like he owns everyone and everything in the house.  
> TW for mention of murder

Etho was working on his monstrosity, happily humming as he did so. He let down his mask for a moment to breathe, since it was pretty hot in the middle of the jungle. He heard a bush rustle behind him, and instantly pulled his mask back over his face, grabbing his sword from the belt around his waist. He didn’t think it would be anyone dangerous, but on this server, it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Who’s there?” Etho asked nonchalantly, hearing another rustle to his side. When he turned, he saw Joe standing there. “Joe? What do you need?”

“Howdy, Etho! I would like to discuss with you the opportunity to worship an almighty god that walks among us here on the server, and I’m afraid you won’t have any choice but to comply.”

Well, at least he was straight to the point, Etho thought, watching Joe closely. “And what would happen if I were to run away?” He asked, preparing his rockets and elytra.

“Then it would be a lot more painful.” Joe replied, eyeing up his rockets, then Etho’s neck. “You don’t want to do that.”

Etho tried to fire a rocket, but as he shot into the air, Joe grabbed his ankle, the force of inertia slamming him back into the ground. “What the heck, Joe?? Why’d you do that?” He rubbed his back. “Seriously… Ow…” He muttered.

“I warned you, Etho. Now we can do this the hard way, since you wouldn’t take the easy way as an answer.” Joe bared his fangs, pinning Etho down to the ground roughly. Etho tried to fight back, but stopped as soon as he felt the fangs pierce his neck. He stopped struggling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the blood drain out of him. 

Joe slowly loosened his grip on Etho, knowing that the Goat was getting into his head. Goatfather had done the same to him, after the night in the winery. It was as if there had been a switch installed in his head, one to make him obey the goat, no questions asked. He was just a puppet for the Goatfather to use and manipulate.

There was still some part of him in the furthest back part of his head that knew who he was, who knew that his name was Joe Hills, not Soldier, but as much as that part of him screamed to get out, the Goat was able to force down the real Joe within him. He was helpless, trapped in his own body.

“Now you will go see the Goatfather to get your mission, Etho. He wants you to kill every member of the AGA. Starting with Zombie Cleo.”

* * *

Cleo was in the winery, picking the berries and doing general upkeep of the plants. Her inventory was nearly full, and so was her stomach. She popped another berry into her mouth, then turned to go back to the winery until she heard the sound of rockets behind her. Turning around, she noticed Etho, and greeted him with a smile.

That smile didn’t last long as Etho pulled out a sword and charged towards Cleo. She fumbled for her sword, pulling it out as well. However it was too late as Etho had got a couple of good hits on her before she was able to get her bearings.

“Why are you doing this?” She shouted, backing up to hold back Etho some more. “I thought we were friends!”

Etho shook his head, lunging forwards and barely missing Cleo’s torso. “Any enemy of the Goat is an enemy of mine. And enemies need to be killed.” His tone was cold and unapologetic, as he made direct eye contact with Cleo.

That statement caused Cleo to slip up and trip, falling backwards. She shouted as the thorns of the berries pierced her clothes and hurt her skin. She tried to get up, but failed, being pushed down by Etho, his foot firmly on her chest. 

Quickly, he grabbed a potion and poured it all over her body. Cleo’s eyes went wide as she realized what it meant, but was too late as she felt the sword enter her torso.

* * *

Scar was tossing and turning in his sleep, clutching his head. Jellie meowed at him from across the room in concern, walking over and rubbing her head against his free hand, which was hanging off the bed. The Vex was invading his mind in his dream, insisting on taking over him.

He would have allowed it, if he was wearing the mask. The mask helped the Vex not to overtake him entirely, it allowed him and Cub to have control of themselves. If the Vex were ever to enter them without the masks, there would be no telling if they could ever force it back out again when they needed to just be themselves. They would eventually be wasted into nothing by the sheer power of the Vex.

“No… Not now…” Scar mumbled in his sleep, spooking Jellie as he did. It felt like his head was going to split in two.

He awoke with a shout, gripping his head tightly, the Vex not ceasing their attack on his mindspace. He stood up, stumbling around until he managed to get to his enderchest, where he always kept his mask. He gripped it, and gave Jellie one last kiss. Then, he put on the mask, and almost instantly, the eyes of it began to glow as the power flowed through his body.

He began to float in the air, more Vex magic flowing through him than ever before. He screamed in an almost demonic way, writhing in pain, until the Vex finally settled within him. He knew the same must have happened to Cub, so he made his way over to the bearded hermit’s pyramid.

When he got there, he found Cub there, Vex mask on. “We must eliminate the GOAT from this server. He is a threat to even us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a note for future reference, the way you permakill a hermit is by   
> a. using a special potion that you douse them with before the blow, v rare  
> b. a special (v rare) enchantment on a weapon.  
> this is so like a hermit doesn't accidentally permakill.


	8. Jellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds Cleo, Helsknight comes onto the scene, and Cleo has an Experience.
> 
> The poem is not Joe's, but Pierre Bezhukov's. If you know, you know.
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation, blood, serious injury/death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's cat is Jellie! She belongs to Scar, and is very cute. She likes being brushed under her chin, and is very playful! She's all over Scar's social medias.

Joe was just getting back to the winery, ready to get sleep so that he could optimally serve the Goatfather the following day. He walked through the fields of berries, and he heard a scream. Turning to see who it was, he saw Etho dousing Cleo in something, then stabbing her. 

That was when the real Joe snapped out with a scream. He ran over just as Etho was flying off, his permakill complete. Joe pulled off his glasses as tears began to fall down his face. “Cleo, come on, Cleo…” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. Maybe there was still hope for her somehow, maybe he could fix her, put her back together… “I love you, I can’t lose you…”

He watched as Cleo’s breaths became shallower, as she slipped away more, but she was still breathing. “Cleo, please.” He whispered, holding her tighter, not knowing what else to do.  _ He  _ was the healer on the server, everyone went to him for help. But now, when it really mattered, he was powerless. 

Slowly, Joe stood up, picking up Cleo and carrying her into the winery. She was still breathing,  _ maybe _ there was a way he could save her fully. Making his way to the bedroom, he kept checking for a pulse, and was relieved that there was still one, albeit, very faint. He concluded that she was in a coma, and that she would be able to pull herself out of it. 

Gently, he lay the sleeping Cleo down, and sighed as he looked at the bloody wound in the middle of her stomach. The red of her blood contrasted so heavily with the pale green of her skin. 

Adjusting his glasses, he got to work, cleaning the wound and properly bandaging it. He then changed her clothes into something more comfortable, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I believe in you, Zombie Cleo.” He whispered ever so gently, softly moving her red hair out of her face. “I know you can fight through this.”

* * *

“It seems you’ve fallen for my trap!” A familiar but darker figure stood above Wels, looking down on him. He looked like Wels, but… his eyes were red, and his armor was a dark grey, as opposed to silver.

“Who are you?” Wels asked, raising an eyebrow at him and pulling out his sword. “No, are you… Are you my clone? Why did you set up this rudimentary trap?”

He scoffed. “ _ Rudimentary? _ I took time out of my day to set up that trap. I am Helsknight, the most fierce warrior of Hell!” He drew his sword, which looked to be made of a substance that Wels didn’t recognize.

Using a rocket, Wels flew out of the hole easily, drawing his sword in response. “Your trap was dumb.” He deadpanned, shaking his head. “Seriously, did you think I wouldn’t be able to just fly out of there?”

“Are you still seriously going on about the trap? It was just meant to rough you up a bit so I could make my dramatic entrance with your full attention, jeez.” Hels sighed. He perked up again, readying himself for battle. “Now fight me, you fool!”

Wels hesitated, looking at the mirror of himself. He was against killing people in general, let alone his own clone. But he didn’t have much time to mull it over, as Hels immediately lunged forwards, almost stabbing him. If he was going to make cheap shots like that, fine. Then this was war. 

“Give it up! This is Hels’ show now!” The darker knight yelled, giving his all. “Is this what you call fighting?” He nearly managed to get a hit on Wels. Twice in one battle? Wels couldn’t let him get away with all of this. He slashed at his evil mirror, managing to get a fairly large hit that went down Hels’ cheek. His opponent groaned in pain, dropping his sword and bringing his hands up to his newly wounded face. 

“This… This isn’t over, Welsknight! I  _ will  _ be back, and I won’t give you the benefit of knowing I’m coming!” Hels grabbed his sword, running back into the nether portal from whence he came.

When he disappeared, Wels tilted his head in confusion. “That was… not even close to a fatal wound. For the embodiment of all that is evil within me, he’s… kind of a wimp.”

* * *

The Goatfather was not expecting a visitor, but when someone showed up wanting to become a Goatfella, he wasn’t complaining. He led the new recruit to his office, and sat behind his desk.

“So Helsknight, was it?” He asked, looking him over. “Usually I have someone go out and recruit, never have I had this happen. This is certainly, unique.” 

Hels smiled, nodding. “Well, I figured I would be a valuable asset to your team. I am the personification of all of the _other’s_ evil and dark thoughts. And, least to say, I won’t hold back. I heard you have a resistance group, and I could help _eliminate_ them for you.”

With a grin, Goatfather chuckled darkly. “Some assistance would be nice, especially from someone who won’t hold back. You seem very eager, but I’m sure you’ll understand that I can’t trust you right away. Your first test is to permakill Stress Monster.”

* * *

Cleo woke up with a start, looking around the scenery. She was not dead in the field of berries like she thought she would be, but instead, in the bedroom of the winery. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and lifted up her shirt, only to see there was nothing to show that she had been stabbed. In fact, there even wasn’t her bite showing either. 

Was she cured? Quickly, she ran over to the closest mirror, looking in it. Instead of the mint green skin she was accustomed to, it was her old skin tone. With a gasp and tears welling, she covered her mouth. Not only was she still alive and not permakilled like she expected to be, she was  _ human _ again.

“Joe?” She yelled, running out of the room to look for her boyfriend to share the good news. Although, he probably already knew, he was the medic of the server after all. Was there a chance he had been fixed as well?

“Cleo, I need you to come back.” Cleo could hear Joe’s voice from somewhere distant in the winery, though she couldn’t tell what room his voice was coming from. “I don’t know if I can handle all of this without you here. I have hurt people whom I care about. You are the only person I know who truly believes that I can be saved from the monster that I have become.” So Joe  _ wasn’t  _ fixed. Still, maybe she could give him hope when he saw how much better she was now!

“Joe, where are you?? I have to show you something; it’s amazing!” Cleo called out, searching every room of the winery. Maybe he was outside? But his voice sounded closer than that, and it wasn’t that muffled.

“Is this how I die?” Joe mused aloud. No, no, Cleo couldn’t let him die. What was he thinking? Could he even hear her? “How did I live? I taste every wasted minute… Every time I turned away from the things that might have healed me. How long have I been sleeping?” She could hear his voice breaking. “Is this how I die? Frightened like a child, lazy and numb?” She recognized the way he was speaking, the cadence within his words… He was reciting poetry. “Is this how I die? Pretending and preposterous… And dumb?”

Cleo was frantically searching now for her boyfriend. She was finally going to be better now, they  _ both  _ could be. He couldn’t die now. “How did I live?” Joe continued, clearly crying by this point. “Was I kind enough and good enough? Did I love enough? Did I look up and see the moon, and the stars in the sky? How long have I been sleeping?”

“Joe!” She screamed, hearing him continue more. She was checking every room, tears threatening to spill out. “Joe, where are you? We can both be better now! I’m cured, I’m human, we can fix you too!” 

“They say we are asleep until we fall in love. We are children of dust and ashes.” Joe didn’t seem to be able to hear Cleo. 

“Joe, please listen! Where are you?”

“But when we fall in love, we wake up. And we are a god, and angels weep.” Joe sounded like he was right next to Cleo, but he was nowhere to be found. “If I die here tonight… I die in my sleep.”


	9. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is still depressed and muses a bit to a comatose Cleo, an AGA meeting goes horribly awry, and the ConVex realizes they might need more help than just Scar and Cub if they plan to eliminate the GOAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Olivia! She is one of the old cat's that used to belong to one of the authors' stepmom. We don't know much about her, but we've heard that she was lovely!
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation, major character death, self-blame for character death (expect a lot of this third one for the rest of the book)

“All of my life I’ve spent searching the words of poets, and saints, and prophets, and kings. Now at the end all I know that I’ve learned is that all that I know is I don’t know a thing.” Joe mused aloud. For the past week, Cleo had been comatose. He had been using potions to try and heal her, things that normally would work to bring her back to full health, but nothing was working. Her condition seemed to be worsening, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

His condition was worsening, too. He had been doing things for the Goatfather that he hated. He had hurt several of his friends, turned them into minions for the Goatfather. He himself couldn’t help but answer the call of the Goat whenever he summoned his Soldier. He had truly become a monster. Self control was only becoming harder and harder to maintain, and he knew he was an awful monster.

He let out a sigh, holding her hand in his and gently placing a kiss on it. He wondered if Cleo could hear him, if there was any chance for her to come back. She was lucky to even be in this state, he knew that, but was this a good life, being constantly asleep? 

“They say we are asleep until we fall in love, and I’m so ready to wake up now.” He muttered, shaking his head as he finished the poem he was reciting. His eyes looked over to Cleo’s, who had no reaction to the poem whatsoever. Maybe she would take it as a sign to wake up herself.

“Do you even know you’re in a coma? Do you know what happened?” Joe asked her, holding her hand tighter. “I’m afraid you’ll wake up and I’ll be gone as well. I’m truly turning into a monster and I can’t stop.” He sighed shakily. “I… I can’t stop.”

* * *

“Alright, everyone. Cleo seems not to be showing up, so…” xB inhaled, clearing his throat. “AGA Meeting Five is beginning. Everyone eyed the two Vex at the table suspiciously, but didn’t want to say anything outright, lest they face the wrath of them. 

But they didn’t know what to do without her, she was typically the one to start everything off and lead them, so without her, it felt empty. Thankfully, Scar broke the silence. 

“Cleo is hurt.” He said, the Vex distorting his voice. “Cub and I felt it. Someone tried to permakill her.” 

“Probably a Goatfella.” Cub followed up, the entire group except for Hypno looked up attentively. “Goatfather is aware of our group, and especially of Cleo. Any of us could be next.” 

That was a cue. Hypno stood up and drew his sword, pointing it at xB, and seemingly out of nowhere, Etho appeared behind False, binding her arms. Someone who looked similar to Welsknight came out as well, who none of them recognized, and he grabbed Stress by her hair, knocking her sword from his place on her hip, hearing it clatter to the floor.

“Hypno! Why?” xB cried out, grimacing as he pulled his sword, barely dodging the first swing, but feeling a sharp pain in his arm, as the second swing from Hypno slashed him.

False kicked off of the table in front of her, sending Etho stumbling backwards as he held onto her waist. He fell back into the wall, which False used as an opportunity to jump to her feet. She kicked Etho right in the face as she struggled to get free from the chains that now bound her arms.

Stress cried out as she struggled against Hels, screaming in pain as a bottle was smashed over her face, glass shards now sticking out of her cheeks, one even in her mouth, piercing her tongue. She could feel the liquid seeping into her skin, and she struggled against him. Once Scar realized what was happening, he tried to use his magic to save her, but he was too late, as Helsknight’s netherite dagger could be seen poking out of the front of Stress’s throat.

Stress collapsed into Hels’ arms, his mission complete. But, the battle wasn’t over. False, upon seeing one of her closest friends murdered in cold blood broke free from her chains and began to fight against Etho, slashing his chest with her sword. Not enough to kill him, but to put him out of commision.

The three Goatfellas realized that they would most definitely lose, and with the minor victory of killing Stress, decided to retreat. They left as quickly as the attack started to report back to their Goatfather.

Once the three left, the realization of what had happened hit the surviving members of the AGA like a train. False went over to Stress, and checked for a pulse, for some hope that she lived. There was none. With a sigh, she closed her friend’s eyes gently. 

The boys of the group were silent, as False looked back up to them, tears filling her eyes. “We need to tell Iskall.” She muttered, shaking her head. Who was she to say that she was one of the best warriors when she couldn’t defend her best friend?

The blonde looked down at the body in her arms, and choked back a sob. “I’m sorry, Stress.” She softly said, when she felt Cub’s hand on her shoulder, consoling her. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

* * *

Iskall was looking forward to his date with Stress later. He had everything planned out  _ perfectly. _ He was going to take her on a romantic picnic, and as they watched the sun set, he was going to take out the ring that was currently in his pocket and finally propose. He was trying to get up the courage to do it for months now, but was only now feeling that he was ready to pop the question officially. The two of them had been through so much lately, and their struggles only brought them closer as a couple. 

He was fixing his suit when False walked in. She had insisted on being the one to tell him, despite everyone else telling her she was too unstable to deliver the news. Her usual smile was gone, replaced with a pained grimace, which Iskall didn’t like. “Falsie? What’s wrong?” He asked her. She had known about his plan to propose, making this ten times harder to say.

False took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, but couldn’t help the tears threatening to spill out. “Stress,” She started, taking one look over Iskall, and how hopeful he was and excited he was to propose. “Stress was killed.” She hoped she didn’t have to elaborate, how she wasn’t able to save her. How she would lay her life down for Stress’ a thousand times. 

One look on Iskall’s face told her he understood  _ completely _ . His hand went to his mouth, as he stood against the wall of his tree, shaking from the horror. He didn’t even know what to say. There were so many emotions overtaking his body right now; all he could do was shake and sink to the floor. He couldn’t even cry, unable to even process the idea that his girlfriend -- future  _ fiance _ \-- was dead for good.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, slapping False’s and Iskall’s hair around. They both stood now, holding onto each other for comfort, as there was a flash of bright blue light, and the two Vex appeared before them. “Iskall. We two are not strong enough to defeat the Goat alone. It is the fault of the Goat that Stress Monster has died. Join us as a Vex. Avenge her.” Cub’s voice was distorted heavily from the magic flowing through his veins.

“Let me join, too.” False sobbed out. “I need to avenge Stress, she was my best friend! I can be a fierce warrior, I-I… I can save people…” She wasn’t even sure if  _ she  _ believed that anymore. Not after what happened at the AGA meeting.

The Vex both nodded in perfect unison. “You will have no breaks from being a Vex, should you two choose to accept this responsibility. You can avenge Stress Monster, but you will not be done until this war is over. We must eliminate the Goat from Hermitcraft entirely. Are you prepared to take on this responsibility?”

“Let us have a funeral for her first.” Iskall tried to speak loudly over the wind, but it came out choked and quiet. “Then we will do whatever it takes.”

“Very well. Have your funeral tomorrow, and we will be back afterwards.” Scar handed them each a mask. “Welcome to the ConVex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look so both of us are dumbasses. one of us has a problems speaking and with words and the other is a sucker for angst


	10. Joob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress's funeral, Joe gets intel from Doc, Joe makes some questionable life choices, False and Iskall bond over their love of Stress, Joe hides, False is not happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat actually belongs to other Youtubers, Evan and Katelyn! Joob is a pretty, black cat with long fur as opposed to short. She loves HAAAAM (actually turkey).
> 
> TW: Questionable life choices of varying sorts, funeral, self-blame for character death, major character death

Everyone stood around the open grave, donned in their finest black clothing. Everyone who could attend, that is. Welsknight was not invited for obvious reasons; he wasn’t made aware that she was dead, since everyone had assumed that he had been the one to permakill the hermit. Iskall and False had insisted on being the ones who lowered her into the ground.

Joe stood in the back of the crowd, watching guiltily. He could barely listen as False, and then Iskall made their eulogies. With his eyes stuck to the ground, he silently wept. This was his fault, he was the one who converted the Goatfellas, he was the monster here. And who was he to be upset about Cleo’s position, at least he still _had_ her. If Cleo was awake, he couldn’t imagine the guilt she would be feeling. 

She’ll definitely have a lot to catch up on when she does wake up,  _ if _ she wakes up, he thought, letting out a sigh and wiping his eyes. He looked up, watching as Stress’ coffin was lowered. 

This was all getting to be too much for him. He felt that hope was fading. The Goatfather was winning, and he was  _ helping _ him win, despite every effort not to. Now, thanks to Cleo’s efforts to protect him, she was comatose and getting worse, and Stress was  _ dead _ . Stress, one of the sweetest people in all of Hermitcraft, who was only trying to fight for what was right. She had died because of what Joe had done.

He felt a heavy weight in his chest. He was crying, but he felt no release from it. Everything was getting to be too much pressure for the poet. It was pressing down on him, and he was suddenly wishing  _ he  _ was six feet under instead of Stress.

In the back of his head, he felt the Goatfather calling him, and he looked around, trying to see if anyone would notice if he left. They wouldn’t, he concluded, seeing as everyone was also crying, but probably for different reasons. He quickly left, still trying to push back the call of the Goatfather. 

However, he couldn’t help but obey. Tears still flowing down his face, he was taken to the Goatfather’s lair. He was starving, having been starving himself lately thanks to the tragedies in his life, and he assumed the Goat wanted him to feed again. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t ask him to go take on a new victim. 

“Goatfather.” He greeted him, his tone cold and upset. He couldn’t bear to even look up and see his face. That man had turned Joe into this monster, this  _ murderer _ . 

“I’m not the Goatfather.” Doc corrected him, causing Joe to look up abruptly. “It’s just me, Doc.” His tone was also sad, as if he knew what had happened as well. “He knows Cleo is still alive. He’s sending Helsknight to finish the job.”

“Helsknight?” Joe tilted his head, confused. “You… You mean  _ Wels _ knight?”

“No. Helsknight. He embodies all of the evil within Wels, he’s like a… like a clone, an evil clone…” Doc clutched his head in pain. “Listen, Joe, I don’t have much time. It’s hard to hold him off like this. Please save Cleo from Hels. He was the one who killed Stress, too. Kill him. Save the server from me. From this monster that I’ve become. And tell everyone that I’m sorry I got involved in all of this.” He screamed in pain, his head throbbing.

“Get out of here, quick! Before he comes back!” Doc yelled, scratching at his head, his bionic eye beginning to glow.

Joe didn’t have to be told twice, as he quickly ran out. He threw as many ender pearls as possible, trying to get to Cleo before Hels could.

Running into the bedroom of the winery, he saw the dark knight standing over Cleo, blade about to strike, and he saw red. Without hesitation he ran over, and attacked Hels when his hunger overcame him. Joe sunk his fangs into the other’s throat, starting to drink. He didn’t care if he didn’t stop in time to spare him, in fact, he wanted the murderer to suffer. This was really the only time this transformation came in handy, and he was using it to the full advantage. He didn’t hear Hels start to gasp for breath, or care when the blood stopped gushing in so fully.

If the Goatfather wanted a monster, then here he was. If Goatfather wanted him to be a murderer, then he would. But on his own terms. He was a monster, sure, but for a cause, and that cause was sure as hell not for the Goat.

He watched as Cleo’s eyes fluttered open. His instincts took over, and he ran over to his girlfriend, straddling her on the bed and growling. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, but his intentions right now were purely hunger-driven. He sunk his fangs into her neck, and only when he heard her panic did he pull back, now fully aware of what he’d just done. 

With wide eyes, Joe got off of Cleo and ran away. He got out his ender pearls to get as far as he could, ignoring his girlfriend’s cries for him to come back. As he teleported away, he stole one last glance to the winery, seeing her stand at the entrance with the saddest expression on her face.

* * *

False was crying in her base when she heard a soft knock on the doorframe. Iskall was standing there, and she invited him to come in. They were both grieving, and grief was a difficult thing to overcome, and the process of doing so could not be expedited. Iskall sat down on the bed beside False, petting her hair comfortingly.

Neither of them really looked at each other. They just sat there in silence for a bit, before False wrapped her arms around Iskall’s waist, laying her head in his lap and crying. He pet her hair still, and they cried together quietly. 

“I loved her.” Iskall whispered. “I was going to propose to her. She was the love of my life, and now-” His voice caught in his throat, and breathing was becoming harder, the more he talked about it. False sat up, running her fingers gently through his beard.

“Iskall, I need you to breathe…” She was speaking evenly, generally numb to emotions after crying for so long. “Breathe in for five seconds, hold your breath for six, and breathe out for seven, okay?” She kissed his cheek and kept prompting his breathing, keeping another hand on Iskall’s chest, so she could feel its rise and fall. 

After several minutes, Iskall’s breathing was steady, and he and False were basically cuddling, at this point. “Thank you…” Iskall whispered gently, to which she simply nodded. She ran her fingers gently across his chest, tracing lines that had no shape in particular. It was soothing for her, just as it was soothing for Iskall to run his fingers through her hair.

Neither one of them said anything for a while after that. They had managed to calm down enough that they could enjoy each other’s company. Each of them had another human to comfort them, someone who was close to Stress, and that was enough.

And when their lips met, it didn’t feel wrong.

* * *

It had been a week since the funeral, and a week since Joe had hidden himself in one of the furthest reaches of the server. He had kept himself barely fed, feeding on chickens when he was truly desperate. Although, he wouldn’t mind starving if that didn’t mean respawning back at the winery where he knew Cleo most definitely was waiting for him. And after he lost control on her he knew he could never face her the same way. 

She definitely saw him the same way he sees himself now- a monster, Joe thought, curling up on himself as he stopped himself from crying once again. He wished he was in Stress’ place, and that she would still be alive and her usual bubbly self while he was in the grave. He wondered if anyone would go to his funeral, especially after they found out all that he had done.

Why would anyone? He had hurt people. He caused hermits to die with his actions. He had always considered himself a peaceful hermit, but now look at him. He had attacked Cleo, the one he loved more than anyone else. He was considering just ending things now, if only to spare his fellow hermits the pain of any actions he’d take for the Goat in the future.

Hearing the sound of firing rockets, Joe looked to the skies. Realistically, no one should be this far out on the server, but he soon found False Symmetry standing before him, an enchanted diamond sword in hand and a scowl on her face. “Joe Hills. I have been searching everywhere for you.” She walked up to him quickly, placing the sword beneath his chin, pushing his head up so he would look at her from his place on the ground. Her voice was distorted, and a familiar mask was wrapped around her head. “You have made yourself too hard to find.”

“False Symmetry, I am assuming you have come to kill me. I will not stop you. I was considering doing the deed myself, to spare my fellow hermits the pain of any further actions I may end up taking for the cause of the Goatfather. Now that you are here, my pain can finally end. I know I do not appreciate a quick death. I deserve to burn in the deepest pits of Hell for what I’ve done, and I deserve a slow and painful death, but please have mercy on my soul, before my suffering is eternal. Let my last moments in this world be peaceful.” He noticed the potion on her hip, and hesitation from her, so he took the potion and doused himself in it.

However, the blow did not come as expected. He looked at her expectantly, still waiting for his death. “If I were to kill you, I would be on the same level as you.” She growled, gripping her sword even tighter. 

Joe shook his head, holding the sword as well. “But I am asking, nay, I am telling you to do so. If I am to continue to live then the Goatfather will grow only stronger. I cannot control myself and am only a threat to the server.” 

He could see the struggle behind False’s eyes. He was sure it was a difficult moral quandary for her to face right now. “Please, False Symmetry. Avenge Stress. I am a catalyst in her death.” He wrapped his hand around her hand, the one that was holding the sword, and he pressed it down on his throat, drawing blood. “I die by your sword either at my own hand or at yours. Make my death mean something to you. Please.” He begged, looking her in the eyes.

She didn’t get the chance as the sound of rockets filled the air once again and Cleo landed behind False. “What are you doing?” She asked, looking at the scene before her. Joe, covered in potion with her friend’s sword at his neck. 

He looked even more ashamed, and tried to ignore Cleo as he pressed the sword more. “Please.” He whispered, his voice breaking. “I can’t keep living like this.”

“You’re sure you want this?” False asked, looking back at Cleo, who was running towards them, tears falling from her face. “I don’t think Cleo does.”

“This is for her good, too. I attacked her. I’m sure she told you; I am a danger to everyone I love.” Joe pressed it harder into his throat, coughing a bit as he did.

“No, if you really wanted to die, you would have been done with the job by now. I know you, Joey.” Cleo knelt at his side, placing her hands over Joe’s, making it three people holding the sword. She looked up at False and nodded, slowly removing Joe’s hand from the sword. 

Carefully, False removed the sword from Joe’s neck, and took off her mask to reveal tear streaks on her cheeks. “Joe, I think you know that this server cannot take another loss.” She said, standing back. “You were there at the funeral. You saw everyone’s reaction, your death would only make it worse.”

“Stress wasn’t a monster, I  _ am _ .” He corrected, looking over to Cleo, and then to False. “Stress wasn’t a murderer at the hands of the Goat. Stress was loved by everyone.” 

“And you are loved by  _ me _ , Joey.” Cleo insisted. “And by False. Whatever you’ve done, it isn’t your fault. It… it’s all  _ my  _ fault, for making you into what you are now. In the end, I’m still the one who threw that potion on you, Joe.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but it betrayed sadness. “I did this to you.”

“But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to control myself. Cleo, you woke up and the first thing I did was attack you,” He reminded her, pointing out the two punctures on her neck. “And I almost got you killed. Twice.” He looked back up at False, shaking his head. “And I’m the one who delivered the instruction to kill the AGA. I should have fought back more. I’m truly sorry, False.”

The confession of his direct involvement in Stress’s death sent False over the edge. She lunged at Joe, stabbing him in the stomach, before being pulled back by Cleo, who screamed upon realizing False got the hit in on him.

Joe gasped, holding his stomach as he felt the blood rise in his throat. Slowly, he pulled the sword out, watching as the blood slid off of the enchanted weapon. This was what he wanted, he supposed. He blinked back tears, trying to keep a brave face for Cleo, who was holding False back from attacking more.

“You monster!  _ You _ killed her!” She shouted, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I hesitated.” 

“Don’t kill  _ him _ , you idiot!” Cleo cried out, holding Joe in her arms, cupping his cheek in her hand. “Joey, Joey, come on… You’re going to survive this, you’re going to…” She let out a choked sob. He tried to swallow the blood that was welling in his mouth, so he could give her a comforting smile, but his teeth were stained red from his own blood, and some of it dribbled out of his mouth.

“It’s okay, Cleo… Everyone is safer if I just die…” Joe insisted, as fireworks fired off nearby again. This time, it was Bdubs, come to retrieve him for the Goatfather. 

False drew her sword, pointing it at him angrily. “Get away!” She shouted, not hesitating this time. “I am not dealing with any more of you GOAT freaks.” 

Bdubs simply watched as Joe coughed again, before slowly going limp in Cleo’s arms. “The Goatfather won’t be very happy about this…” He muttered. “With the Soldier gone, it’ll be harder to recruit people. Soldier was his strongest weapon.”

“He has a name.” Cleo muttered, not looking up at Bdubs. “Say it. Joe Hills.” She was currently trying to keep herself in line enough to not lash out and attack him. When Bdubs didn’t say anything in response, False lunged forwards slightly. “You heard her. Say it.”

Bdubs stepped back, looking False in the eyes. “With Joseph Hills dead, the Goatfather will not be happy.” He spat out the sentence like poison, getting ready to take off again. “But maybe something good has come of his death. His  _ permanent _ death.”

“We’re stronger than your stupid GOAT ever will be.” Cleo spat back, still trying to keep strong even though she had felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. “Go away. Both of you.”

False looked hurt, but she understood. She left, and Bdubs did soon after, seeing as his mission couldn’t be successful if he tried. Cleo stayed, holding Joe’s body close to her chest. She sobbed, kissing him, wishing he would just kiss back. “Joey…” She whispered. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you…”

And in the chat was one single message.

_ Joehillssays was killed by FalseSymmetry. _


	11. Lil' Icey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian tries to get with Joe, Joe reunites with Cleo, Goatfather gets angry, and Helsknight tries again but with Pizzazz this time.
> 
> TW: Self-blame, mentions of attempted suicide, violence/mentions of violence, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Lil' Icey! He was an absolute cuddle bug, and lived to be 20 years old. He was very cute!

Joe woke up in his bed with a start.  _ How _ was he still alive? He thought that the potion was for permakill ,  _ unless _ it was a ploy. But, with the realization he was still alive, one thing came instantly to his mind- Cleo. He needed to get to her; he couldn’t imagine how she was feeling. He jumped up, rummaging through a few chests and finding an elytra that was about half-broken. He grabbed some rockets, too, not sure if he’d be able to make it all the way out to Cleo, but he would try.

He started to fly through the sky in a panic, not really paying attention to where he was flying, when he ran into Grian, who knocked them both out of the sky and fell on top of him. “Joe! Sorry about that, wasn’t lookin’ where I was flying.” He smiled, helping Joe up. “Would you want to come back to my base a bit? We don’t really get the chance to talk too much, maybe I can get to know you better.”

“Not the time, Grian.” Joe said, shaking his head as he tried to get the blonde off of him. But, Grian didn’t let the poet off of him. 

“Well, you know, you look really stressed, maybe I could help?” Grian teased, smirking down at Joe. “You don’t have to constantly be working, take a break.”

“Grian, as much as I would love to take a break, I am not interested in what you are proposing. I have a girlfriend whom I love, and unfortunately I can not afford to take a break, because there is an evil cult on this server that requires my utmost attention if I want to have even the slightest chance to rid Hermitcraft of it. If you want to bed someone, go to Mumbo’s base.”

Grian looked disappointed, and shook his head. “Your loss, then.” He said, getting up and offering Joe a hand as well. “Well, if you two ever wanted to open up the relation-”

Joe didn’t let him finish. “Grian, stop it.” He said, turning away and taking off. He didn’t want to entertain Grian any further, and his mind was still focused on Cleo. Unfortunately for him, his crash landing had further damaged his elytra, so he was having trouble getting back to where he had died. Eventually, he landed there, finding Cleo cradling his body, which was still going to be there until a full day passed since his death. 

“Whoever it is, go away.” Cleo croaked out sharply, her voice clearly strained. “I just need to be alone right now.”

Joe was heartbroken by Cleo’s reaction, and could only imagine it would be ten times worse if he actually permadied. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, “It’s quite rude to tell your boyfriend to go away.” He joked, giving her a soft smile to reassure her.

She quickly turned to face Joe, eyes wide. Cleo stood up and hugged him tightly. “How… how are you alive, Joe?” She asked, referring to the corpse that she had been holding for the past few hours. “Did the Goat somehow do this?”

He laughed, holding her close. “I guess it wasn’t a permadeath potion.” He said, looking down at her. “And if the Goat somehow did manage to do so, then I probably wouldn’t be here to hug you. But the matter of the fact is that I am, and I will continue to do so.”

Cleo nodded, leaning upwards and giving him a kiss before punching his arm hard. “Don’t you  _ ever _ do that to me again!”

Joe leaned into the kiss and flinched when he was hit. “I didn’t  _ mean  _ to take the wrong potion from False’s belt. I truly thought that I had doused myself in the permadeath potion. I am sorry I scared you into thinking I had permadied.” He wouldn’t mind being dead though, but if the Goatfather thought he was dead, then it could end up helping them. 

“That too!” Cleo nearly shouted, as she was upset. “Why would you  _ want _ that? Why would you try to do that, especially after all that’s happened? Joe, you don’t understand how scared I was!”

“I hurt you, Cleo.” Joe looked away, pulling back from her a bit. “I hurt you as soon as you woke up from your comatose state, and I could not control myself. I am only a danger to my fellow hermits.” He insisted, shaking his head. “I should be dead. I’ve become a monster, out of control.”

“Joe..” She whispered, shaking her head at the final statement. “We can fix you, I promise. I’ll find a way to help you. You aren’t a monster. You’re Joe Hills, the poet of Hermitcraft, the master of DnD. You’re so much more than that.” She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. “And I forgive you for what you’ve done, you just have to forgive yourself.”

Joe kissed her knuckles gently. “I don’t know how you see so much good in me, Zombie Cleo, but I love you for it.” He chuckled sadly and drew her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. “Do you want to finally go home? This old body isn’t going to do either of us any good.” She nodded, and Joe knelt down to loot any important items from his previous incarnation.

In the back of his mind, Joe realized he hadn’t seen the body of Helsknight in the winery when he respawned, but he didn’t have time to think about that now.

* * *

_ Joehillssays was killed by FalseSymmetry. _

__ The Goatfather threw his communicator across the room in a fit of rage. He had just lost his biggest asset, his Soldier. “Helsknight!” He shouted, and the knight appeared, looking at the Goatfather obediently. 

“Yes, sir?” Helsknight bowed down, sword in hand. The Goatfather had nursed him back to health after nearly being killed by Joe on his mission to kill Cleo.

“My Soldier has just been killed. Without him, it will be infinitely harder to recruit new Goatfellas. You are my next strongest asset… You can be my new Soldier.” The Goatfather smirked. Helsknight nodded.

“I’m already a demon, Goatfather. Becoming something akin to what Soldier was on top of that would make me much more powerful than he ever was.” Helsknight beamed at the idea of gaining more power. He could also use this to defeat Welsknight.

“Come here, my boy.” He said, and Hels stepped forwards to the Goatfather, who presented a potion bottle to him. Hels took it, and nodded towards him.

“Thank you, Goatfather.” He said, drinking it calmly, careful to not waste a single drop. “I won’t let you down.”

Hels clutched his head in pain, letting out a groan that turned into a scream. “Goatfather, it  _ hurts! _ ” He fell to the ground. Goatfather was not sure if he had made a mistake or not, but he was becoming concerned that he may have.

“It will settle in, just give it time.” He insisted. He only hoped he was right. After about 5 minutes of watching Hels writhe in pain, his new Soldier stood up. “Perfect, my Soldier. Why don’t you go pick your own first victim? I trust you.”

And he knew exactly where to go.

**DIVIDE**

Wels had almost forgotten about his evil clone, and was working on his base contently when he heard rockets fire overhead. He looked up, seeing the aforementioned clone and sighed. He pulled out his sword, looking up at him with a determined look on his face. He had beaten him once, and could do it again.

However, there was something different about his inner darkness. Something more sinister than before. He didn’t even have his sword out. There was something wrong, Wels could tell. 

As Hels landed in front of Wels, he was silent. “Don’t want to talk this time?” He kept his stance ready for combat. Hels walked towards him, then quickly tackled him to the ground, pinning Wels’ sword-wielding hand to the ground. 

Wels was taken by surprise, trying to get back up. “You made your case last time we spoke.” He said, looking up at Hels. “And for someone who embodied all my inner darkness you were pretty quick to back out of the fight.”

Hels chuckled, baring his fangs out at Wels. “Well, I got a little help from the Goatfather.” He teased, eyeing up the other’s neck. “I’m sure you’ve heard of him and what he’s done for all of us.”

“I’ve heard a thing or two.” Wels now knew it was imperative that he get away. He wrapped his legs around Hels’, and flipped the two of them so he was on top. He stabbed his clone in the arm with his sword. “Why am I not surprised that you work for him?”

Hels groaned in pain, trying to pull the sword out of himself. “The Goatfather is almighty. Soon, everyone will see. I will defeat you, Welsknight.”

Wels shook his head, looking down at the clone. “The Goatfather is a murderer, and so are you.” He corrected, digging the sword in deeper to incapacitate him more. “It makes sense that you two would work together, but you can’t get me to join you.” 

“Why don’t you just embrace your inner demons, Wels? I am simply a demonic representation of the evil within you. All of your evil is still there. We will always fight, and you will never kill me. That means that I will have the pleasure of killing you, Wels. Unless you decide to embrace it.” Hels managed to tear the sword out of his arm after Wels loosened his grip unconsciously. He kicked the lighter knight in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. “But you never will.” He bared his fangs again, ready to turn Wels into a loyal Goatfella. “I will  _ always  _ win.”

Wels shook his head, standing up shakily as he grabbed his sword from the ground and looked over at Hels. “We are two different people with different morals. You can never truly win.” He said, pointing it at him. “Say this is from a fairy tale, but good typically prevails over evil. It’s as clear as day that you are going down.”

Hels and Wels fought, swords clashing against each other. They were evenly matched for each other, it seemed, but eventually, Wels got another hit in on Hels, right in the thigh. “Gah!” He clutched his leg, ripping Wels’ sword out again and taking it with him as he fled back into the nether.


	12. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamics between hermits on the regular, instead of during times of high tensions, is displayed. Joe is hiding and pretending to be totally dead, Goatfellas execute a plan against Cleo.
> 
> TW: Blood, depictions of violence, death, self-blame for bad events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pickles belongs to Python and is an absolute cutie!!

Joe was enjoying being dead. The Goatfather hadn’t bothered him in the past three weeks since his “death”, and he could almost act like everything was normal, that he was in a normal relationship with Cleo and that he most definitely was not hungry for blood.

He was with Cleo at her petting zoo, watching her put together her armor stand masterpieces with awe. He would snack on the heads she was using, sucking them dry with a smile. Cleo didn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t mind at all. She was in deep concentration as she configured each of the armor stands to create her animals. The two weren’t talking but they both were enjoying each other’s company deeply.

Cleo heard rockets firing off above her and Joe, and she went to hide him, but the person landed just as he was ducking into a bush. “Howdy, Keralis!” She greeted him. She had started using Joe’s greeting regularly after being with him so often. “What can I do for you?”

Keralis smiled back, greeting Cleo back. “Cleo! I missed your pretty face!” He said, his voice as bubbly and happy as always. “I wanted to know if I could see some of your animals!”

Cleo stammered out of surprise and confusion. “Yeah- I- Uh- Sure? I only have the bughouse done, but I can show you around.” She had expected Keralis’s presence to be somehow caused by knowledge that Joe was alive, but apparently not. She walked over to the bughouse. “Here’s what I’ve got set up so far, Keralis, do you like it?”

Keralis looked around, nodding and smiling. “This is so cool! I can’t wait to take my Bubbles here on dates when it’s all finished, your zoo is going to be so amazing!”

Cleo put on a disheartened face, before looking up and nodding at Keralis, who realized his mistake. 

“I’m sorry Cleo, I forgot about Joe and-” He apologised, shaking his head. “I know it must be hard for you, especially with Stress.”

“Keralis, stop. It’s fine.” She assured him, glancing back to the bush Joe was hiding behind and sighing. She was surprised that he hadn’t mentioned the Goat yet, but took it as a blessing. 

“Okay, okay… Bubbles is going to be here soon, I think he said he’d be walking!” Keralis bounced excitedly. “We have some suggestions that Goatfather gave us, things we think would be great here at the zoo!”

Joe watched from the bush, hoping he would not be spotted. He checked his communicator briefly, although at this point, it wasn’t good for much besides seeing what people were publicly talking about, or accidentally dying on occasion.

Bdubs walked up next to Keralis, smiling. “Hiya, Cleo!” He said happily, glancing at the bush suspiciously before looking at Keralis and then Cleo once more. “I’m ready for this grand tour of your museum in progress!”

“Of course! And you two said you had suggestions?” Cleo asked, guiding them around. It was strange, things being so peaceful with these two who she knew were in an awful cult. That’s just how things had been on the server. It was like all the fighting happened behind the scenes, but everyone was still buddy-buddy regularly. It made the energy tense.

“Yes! We were thinking we could have a section of goats.” Keralis beamed. “In honor of our almighty Goatfather!”

Cleo tensed up at that, but in an effort to keep the peace, she nodded and smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, leading them to the bughouse. “Anyways, this is the only building I have done, I’ve been doing a lot of commissions for people. Everyone’s been redeeming their vouchers and it’s a lot to work on.” She rambled, hoping to keep the two cultists from mentioning the Goat again.

“Well, both of our vouchers are going to be Goat-related.” Bdubs smiled, as Keralis wrapped his arms around him. 

“You should really come to one of our Goat meetings sometime, Cleo! Following the Goatfather is  _ very  _ fulfilling.” Keralis piped up. “It brought Bubbles and I so much closer together!”

“I’ll think about it.” She said, trying her best to hide her disdain about them. “Like I said, I’ve been very busy and after what happened with Joe..” She didn’t want to outright deny them, knowing that the Goat still had a price out for her head. “Not that your meetings aren’t good, I just don’t know if I can make it.” She stopped, looking at the face of her boyfriend on an armor stand. She sighed, looking back at the boys who were admiring her scorpion piece. She wished that she could be open with her relationship, but it wasn’t safe for either of them.

“Let us know if you can ever find the time! Say, can we come back here again later around eight to bring a concept sketch of our vouchers?” Keralis asked, as Bdubs eyed the bush again briefly. 

“Oh… Yeah, sure! I’ll be here; I always am.” Cleo laughed gently, fiddling with something, straightening out another bug of hers.

Bdubs looked back at Cleo, and nodded, chuckling as well. “You really do have a talent, Cleo. The Goatfather will definitely appreciate it.”

* * *

“He’s alive, Goatfather.” Bdubs announced as soon as the couple entered the office. “Joe Hills is alive and hiding at Zombie Cleo’s zoo.”

Goatfather looked confused, facing Bdubs quickly. “Are you sure you saw him and not an armor stand?”

“Why would there be a fully dressed armor stand of Joe Hills hiding in a bush?” Bdubs asked. “He was hiding, I know that for sure. He is alive. When he died, it wasn’t permanent. He is hiding from you.”

Goatfather scowled, throwing his wine glass against the wall in a fit of rage. “Helsknight!” He yelled, ready to summon his secondary Soldier to him again. “Get in here right now; I have a mission for you.”

Hels came in quickly, and stood at attention. “Yes, Goatfather?” He asked, looking up at him obediently, and ready for the new mission.

“Go to this zoo they’re talking about and kill Cleo.” He ordered, not looking at Hels as he paced around. “Keralis, Bdubs, you go with him and retrieve Joe, and bring him to me. Do not fail.”

“Yes, Goatfather.” Hels nodded. “When are we to go?”

“Bubbles and I told Cleo we would come back at eight. She’ll be expecting us, but not Helsknight.” Keralis explained. “It will be a good time to attack, when her guard is down.”

“Then that’s when you all will go.” The Goatfather agreed, nodding. “You all are dismissed.”

* * *

Joe and Cleo were eating their dinner together, sitting across from each other at the table. Of course, they weren’t eating conventional meals. Joe had a chicken that he was draining the blood from and Cleo had a hunk of raw beef that she ate. 

Although she didn’t want to admit it, she was enjoying the little quirks of their relationship, like their odd appetites. Of course, there was also stuff she wasn’t enjoying as much.

“Bdubs and Keralis are coming at eight for their voucher designs.” She said quietly, trying to avoid the Goat as much as possible. “What’s your plan?”

“I plan to hide away in the most remote area of the world until they finally leave.” Joe decided with a hum. Cleo sighed, shaking her head.

“Why don’t I hide you underground?” Cleo suggested. “They won’t go under there, since none of my museum goes underground at this point!”

Joe nodded, finishing off his chicken. “That is a better plan, I won’t have to fly as much.” He chuckled, still trying to find the plus side of their bad situation. He looked down at the lifeless chicken in front of him and sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t like this.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

Cleo sighed. “I know, Joey. I wish so much that things could be normal again for you. You deserve to be able to feel okay, and I know you don’t. But we can work through all of this together. I had to get used to being the way I am, and until I find a cure for you, you have to get used to this being the new normal.”

“I know, Cleo. And I’m trying. Not having to deal with the Goatfather is helping I suppose. All I know is that this can be some good poetry material.” He stood up, grabbing the chicken and walking over to where the garbage was. “Now, where should I hide?”

“Let’s mine out a box underground for you to stay in. I can bring you down a chicken to eat before they show up?” Cleo suggested, standing up and going to wash the blood from the beef from her hands.

“That sounds good.” He said, nodding as he pulled out his pickaxe to start mining as Cleo finished washing her hands as she joined Joe. 

“We’ll be meeting in here, so maybe it isn’t the best idea for you to be so close..” She mused, looking around the room, when Joe responded.

“Or it’s the perfect idea, they wouldn’t expect me so close.” He said, smiling at her before breaking the blocks and creating a little area for himself. He sat down, and smiled up at his girlfriend in his usual manner.

Cleo smiled at how cute he looked right now. “You are a genius, Joey, my handsome genius…” She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed back, chuckling as he did so. “It was your idea for me to hide down here.” He reminded her, pulling away. However, the moment was cut short by the fireworks going off, and both their smiles dropped. 

“I love you.” He said, before dropping back down into his hole and covering up the area so that they wouldn’t be seen.

She wished she had time to say it back, but she didn’t. Sitting down at a table and pretending to work on some plans for the museum, she feigned a smile when Bdubs and Keralis touched down. “Howdy, boys! You have those concepts all drawn up for me?” She asked, looking up from her “work.”

Keralis nodded, as he pulled out some of their sketches. “You know Goat mountain, yes?” He asked, glancing at Bdubs, who nodded back. A sort of signal, Cleo noted, but she acted natural. 

“I’m aware. Didn’t you two destroy it?” She asked, looking up at Bdubs.

Bdubs got defensive very quickly. “It was an accident, and we have atoned for our sins against the Goat.” he snapped. “I helped the Goatfather rebuild it.”

“Right…” Cleo nodded. “Sorry. What were you saying about it?”

Keralis took over, as Bdubs started to look around the small living area. “Well, we wanted to know if you could make an homage to it. You know, a scene involving it and how great the Goat is.” 

Cleo was cringing at this point, but she nodded, “And will this make up both of your vouchers, boys?” She asked for clarification, looking over the sketch. 

“Yes.” Bdubs answered, and Cleo was about to ask another question when she was cut off abruptly by a hand on her mouth. She struggled as another hand grabbed onto her hair and tugged her backwards. She tried to bite down on the hand that was covering her mouth, but it was strong, keeping her mouth shut.

A potion was thrown on her, to be sure that she actually died when she was killed. She screamed out for help, and although it was muffled by the hand over her mouth, Joe was still able to hear her. He came out of his hiding spot, stabbing his pickaxe into Helsknight’s shoulder as he did. He noticed instantly that Hels was like him now, not hearing the heartbeat he heard with Bdubs and Keralis. 

His eyes went wide as he realized what that meant, and he kicked into fight mode. He pulled Hels off of Cleo, who didn’t need to be told to go, especially since she was vulnerable while the potion effects lasted. She ran out, looking for a bucket and a cow to get rid of the status effect as soon as possible. 

Inside, Joe had drawn his sword, focusing on Helsknight for the time being. He was going to be the most dangerous out of all of them, and the most evenly matched for Joe. He got ready to fight, taking a jab at Hels, when he was grabbed by Keralis and Bdubs. He was outnumbered and had no chance to win. “Please… Don’t kill her…” He pleaded weakly. “I will do whatever the Goatfather wants, just don’t hurt Cleo…”

Helsknight laughed, shaking his head. “Unlike you, Joe, I actually finish my jobs and I respect the Goatfather.” He teased, looking into Joe’s eyes with his red ones. “Maybe I should recruit your little girlfriend instead, see how you like that.” He bared his fangs, confirming what Joe already knew. 

“Leave her alone, please.” He begged, shaking his head. “I can’t lose her.”

“Bdubs, Keralis, take him back up to the Goatfather. I have a zombie to catch.” Helsknight smirked, watching as Bdubs and Keralis took Joe away, flying off with the poet in their arms.

He walked outside, seeing Cleo trying to hide in a bush. “Silly girl! You think you can hide from me? I’m Hell’s mightiest champion!” He bared his fangs as he paced towards her quickly. She looked up, seeing Hels and typed quickly on her communicator.

But instead of running, Cleo stood up, getting out of the bush as she looked over Helsknight. “A mighty champion who tried to kill while I was asleep.” She retorted, pulling out a sword as she watched the sky nervously.

“Your boyfriend can’t save you..” He informed her, laughing as malice filled his voice. “He’s back to the Goatfather. You know, you should have accepted Keralis and Bdubs’ offer. It’s a shame I have to kill you.”

“You? Kill me?” Cleo chuckled nervously, shaking her head. “You couldn’t kill me if you tried! You couldn’t even manage to do it while I was in a coma. For such a fierce champion, you’re pretty pathetic.”

Hels growled, and was about to attack, but was stopped by an unseen force. In the darkness of the night, four masks started to glow. The Vex had arrived, and now had double the numbers. False stepped forwards, her blonde waves blowing in the wind.

“You killed Stress.” She coldly said, looking over Hels. “And now you have to pay the price.”

There was fear in his eyes, as Hels slowly backed up, then quickly grabbed Cleo by her hair, pulling her close and putting his sword to her throat. “I killed Stress Monster, and I can kill Zombie Cleo, too.”

Cleo gasped, moving away from the sword as much as possible. False, however, wasn’t able to do anything, seeing Stress in Cleo’s place. It was the same way Stress had died, and False was frozen in shock as the moments replayed in her head over and over again.

The scream, the way the dagger poked out from her throat. False let out a choked sob, falling to the floor. She was supposed to be a strong warrior, and here she was, breaking down in the middle of the battle. She couldn’t lose another one of her friends, but she couldn’t see Cleo in that position.

Iskall stepped forward, patting False on the back. “You will not kill Cleo, Helsknight.” He stood valiantly. “Duel me. Only cowards take hostages.” His voice was heavily distorted by the Vex magic flowing through him. He drew his bow, aiming it at Hels. “I won’t miss if I shoot. Release her.”

Hels smirked. “Okay, I’ll release her.” He took his sword away from Cleo’s throat, and she took a deep breath. However, his grip remained on her hair.

“NO!” False screamed, knowing that was exactly what he had done to Stress before he-

The blade pierced right up through Cleo’s throat.


	13. Benji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc makes a rare appearance, Iskall comforts False, Scar, Cub, and Jellie talk, Goatfather and Joe have a little chat
> 
> TW: Violence, blame, self-blame for character death, mentions of character death, character death, blood, mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Benji, who is Mumbo's cat! And a very handsome cat, at that.

_ ZombieCleo was slain by Helsknight _ .

Joe read the message, tears streaming down his face. The Goatfather had shown it to him, proud of himself for defeating the leader of the resistance against him, and the one thing keeping Joe’s humanity in check. 

The vampire had to be locked in a room in the Testificate Towers as he was unstable at the moment, attacking everyone and anyone who came to visit him. That included the Goatfather himself.

Someone walked into the room where Joe was being kept, and he lashed out instantly, seeing the Goatfather. “ Wait! Wait, Joe; it’s me, Doc! Please!” He begged, putting his hands up in self defense. Joe sat back, face twisting in confusion.

“Docm? I never get to see you. How long is he letting you stay free?” Joe asked. The man before him looked about as exhausted as he was, which was sadly saying quite a bit.

“I’ve been here for about half an hour.” He said, sighing as he looked around the room Joe was locked in. “Longest I have been in a while. I think I’ll get a few hours at least.” 

Joe nodded, leading Doc to the bed, and sitting on it, and patting next to him. “They killed Cleo.” He muttered, as Doc sat next to him with an empathetic expression. The poet continued, staring down at the floor. “I wasn’t able to save her. That marks two deaths I’ve indirectly caused.” He looked up at Doc, tears filling in his eyes. “I wasn’t allowed at her funeral, either.”

“That’s… rough, buddy.” Doc nodded, wrapping his arms around Joe. “I wish you didn’t have to go through all of that, you deserved to at least see her funeral, you know?” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Joe. I’m sorry for all of this. I know that if I had never gotten involved with the Goat, you would be fine, the entire server would be fine, and everyone would be alive still… I suppose we both feel somewhat to blame for this, right? But… you shouldn’t blame yourself, Joe. This was my fault, all of it.”

“Doc, do you know if there is a cure... for me?” Joe asked, hopeful. “I can’t keep living like this. No offense to you but, I’m here all the time, and I can’t keep doing this.” 

Doc shook his head, sighing. “If there was, I’m sure Goatfather has kept that secret from me. I hate him just as much as you do, Joe.”

Joe looked down sadly. “I know you do, Doc. I just hope that the rest of the AGA can manage to take him down. Do you want to just talk for a bit? I know this is all very stressful for both of us, so maybe some casual conversation will help.”

And they did. They talked for at least an hour, until Doc got the headache that signaled the Goatfather was returning. 

And then Joe was all alone again, missing Cleo more than ever. 

* * *

Iskall had been a great comfort to False, but it hadn’t been doing much after Cleo’s death. She was currently curled up in her room, Vex mask beside her, scared to go outside. All she could see was Stress and Cleo being murdered, over and over again, and she was helpless to save either of them.

She wasn’t able to get herself to do anything on the server either. She had all but abandoned her base and had barely managed to drag herself to the funeral, the second she had to in a month. How could she call herself the Queen of Hearts and Body Parts when she couldn’t save her friends?

The only girl left on the server sobbed more, the memories flooding in full force. Seeing Cleo’s body lowered into the ground, seeing Stress’s, it was all too much. She felt absolutely powerless, and the mask kept calling to her. Wearing it was the only way she felt like she had any control over her life, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to put it on. “Vex, I don’t deserve the power you give me…” She whispered out. “I don’t deserve anything good anymore…”

The mask kept trying to signal to her, filling her head. Eventually the blonde shouted, throwing it across the room. “Stop it!” She yelled, looking at it on the floor. “I don’t deserve it! How can I be a Vex when I can't do anything good?”

They quieted down, causing False to cry more. How desperately she wanted to escape from everything happening and disappear. Joe definitely had the right idea by hiding from everyone, she thought, shaking her head. But there was nowhere to hide from her thoughts. 

Iskall rushed in after hearing her yell. “Falsie, hey…” He knelt down on the floor beside her, rubbing her shoulder gently. He didn’t have his mask on at the moment. The Vex was giving them both a break, since they were going through so much grief. “C’mere, talk to me…”

“I couldn't save them.” She muttered, her voice raspy. “I couldn’t save either of them. I was right there, why didn’t I  _ do  _ anything?” She looked up at Iskall, disheartened. How badly she wanted Iskall to have a response, to show that both of her friends were still alive and that they were okay. 

Iskall nodded, knowing the feeling. When Cleo was in her coma, False had gone and visited her everyday. And since he had lost Stress, there wasn’t a moment where he didn’t think about her. He visited her grave everyday.

“I know it’s difficult not to blame yourself, Falsie… I blame myself for Stress’s death every day, and even more for Cleo’s, because I was even there for hers… And maybe I’m a hypocrite for saying this, but you can’t keep beating yourself up over what could have happened… If you had the chance, you would have saved them, but you didn’t…” Iskall wrapped his arms around False, comforting her.

False nodded, holding onto Iskall tightly, tears falling more. “At least they’re better now. They’re happier.” She whispered, trying to console both herself and Iskall. “And that's all that matters.”

“They’re in a better place…” Iskall agreed, wiping away False’s tears, as a few began to fall down his own face from his natural eye. He rested his forehead against hers, just laying with her, trying to keep her calm. “They are in a better place now…”

False nodded, smiling through her tears up at Iskall. “They are..” She whispered quietly, sighing as she started to calm down.

The two stayed there, not moving or talking, but still comforting each other for a few moments. They didn’t need to use their words to understand each other, to help each other. They each knew what the other was thinking, what they were feeling. Iskall closed his eyes, letting out a slow sigh. He needed this kind of intimacy more than False could possibly know, and he was grateful that she needed it, too.

“Thank you, Iskall.” She whispered, finally breaking the silence. 

Iskall chuckled softly, shaking his head. “No, thank you, False.” 

* * *

Laying in bed, Scar pet Jellie softly and sighed. “What am I supposed to do, Jellie? Two hermits are dead, and the Vex isn’t even confident that it can defeat the Goat… If not even the Vex can do it, then who can?”

Jellie didn’t respond, and Scar sighed once more, continuing to pet his beloved pet. “I know you don’t have an answer. I don’t expect you to. Maybe you can defeat the Goat.” 

He laughed at his own joke, imagining Jellie with a lightsaber going against the cult leader. “You’re too cute to go to battle though. Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out.”

Just then, Cub walked into the room. “Heya, Scar. How are you holding up?” He asked, sitting down on the bed next to his friend. “I know things have been rough since the whole ordeal with Cleo happened. I haven’t had the chance to check up on you until now.” He pet Jellie when she meowed for his attention, as Scar sat up. 

“It’s just been tough.” He said, also petting Jellie. “Two of our fellow Hermits are dead, and I don’t know how we can defeat the Goat. Even the Vex are doubting it.”

“Well, the Vex is recruiting new Hermits for the fight, and I think they’re gaining confidence. Maybe we can get more Hermits to be aware of the Goat?” Cub suggested.

Scar nodded, thinking. “Maybe the Herald? Or is that too obvious?”

“Too obvious, we’d become a target. We need to stay under the radar.” Scar nodded at that, humming. 

“Well, maybe we can go to the Hermits while they’re in their bases? One by one, individually?” Scar sat up more, and Jellie crawled into his lap. She meowed in agreement, and Scar pet her happily.

Cub nodded, thinking it over. “I think that will work, perfect! When should we start?”

* * *

The Goatfather walked into Joe’s chamber, and Joe looked over at him maliciously. Before all of this, malice was a foreign feeling to him, but he knew it all too well, now. “What do you want?”His voice was low, as Joe tried to stop himself from lashing out and attacking him. 

Goatfather laughed, ever-confident. “I just wanted to check on my Soldier.” He said, looking down at the near broken Joe. “Is that so bad?”

“Get out.” He growled angrily, shaking his head. “You are more repulsive than ever and I do not want your checking on me. You did this to me.  _ You _ killed her.”

Joe didn’t need to say who he was talking about, it was obvious. “Oh really?  _ I  _ killed your precious girlfriend?” The Goatfather laughed at that. “You were the one who killed her by hiding in her zoo, Soldier. We would not have come out there if we didn’t know you were there, and she would still be alive.”

“Shut up.” He growled, trying to block out what he was saying. “I tried to protect her. I did  _ everything I could for her..” _

“And it still wasn’t enough.” The Goatfather reminded him, smiling maliciously. “At the end of the day her body is six feet under alongside your little friend Stressmonster. And you can’t do anything about it.”

Joe’s spirit was broken by now. Cleo was dead because of him, because of what he’d done. “I… I’ll find a way, Goatfather. I will find a way…” He whispered out, trying to convince himself, and only failing. He didn’t have anything left to fight for with Cleo dead. He didn’t see any other option but to obey him. Two hermits had died already, and he didn’t want another death on his hands.

“Just go.” He muttered, tears starting to fall from his eyes once more. When he didn’t sense the Goatfather moving, he shouted. “Get out!”

“I won’t be going out any time soon, Soldier. I want to sit here and see you suffer.” Goatfather was baiting Joe into attacking, so he could assert his influence on him again. Joe was too strong for the Goat’s liking.

“Stop, stop it!” He yelled, trying to block the Goat out of his head. He covered his ears, starting to cry. “You are a monster! You have no place to be in my friend’s body! You are a murderer!”

“Doc lied to you, Soldier.” Goatfather stated bluntly. “He likes having me here. He enjoys the power that runs through his very veins with me present.” He smirked. “He is just as much of a monster as I am, and just as much of a monster as you are.”

“I’m not a monster.” He whispered, shaking his head. Cleo’s words ran through his head, the different ways she described him, how loved she made him feel. How that was all gone now. He repeated himself, looking up into the Goatfather’s eyes, staring at them with anger and hurt. “I’m not a monster.”

“You  _ are  _ a monster, Soldier.” That was when Joe snapped. He lunged at the Goatfather, latching onto his neck and keeping the deity pinned to the ground. “That’s right, my Soldier. Drink up. This won’t be your only meal today.”


	14. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe pays Grian a visit on behalf of the Goatfather, and something strange happens. Grian pays Scar a visit, then Cub pays Scar a visit.
> 
> TW: Some blood, some sexual content, passing mention of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's cat is Max! Max is a GORGEOUS fluffy cat that belongs to none other than Hypno!

As Grian worked away on the massive castle he was building, he heard fireworks firing off nearby. He looked to the sky and saw Joe was on his way to meet him. “Joe!” He greeted the poet with a smile. “I didn’t expect you to be back here so soon; what’s going on?” He winked. “Here to relieve some stress? You know I’d love to help you with that.”

“You know, I actually  _ am  _ here for that this time, Grian.” Joe walked closer to the short boy, putting away his fireworks. “After everything that’s happened, I know that I can come to you if I would like something without any strings attached.”

Grian beamed at that. “Well, I really didn’t expect this from you, Joe, I’ve got to say! But I’m not complaining, of course.” He grinned. “Why don’t you come inside? Unless you’re an exhibitionist, of course, I don’t mind doing things out in public.” Grian shot him another wink, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck.

“I don’t mind where we do things.” Joe shrugged. “You seem like a hickey kind of man, Grian; do you like getting hickeys?”

“Oh, definitely. I’m a masochist, so the more of that, the better.” And with that, Joe sunk his teeth into Grian’s neck, earning a moan from the smaller hermit. Grian tilted his neck, giving Joe more room.

But Joe didn’t continue to kiss Grian as the blonde would have expected. Instead, he started to drink, although he didn’t have much of an appetite. He had drunk off of Goatfather, but he knew he had to do this. 

Besides, Grian didn’t taste that bad. His blood was actually kind of sweet, which was a bit strange, but he wasn’t going to complain. “You’re really rough, Joe, I like it…” He grinned, moaning again and holding onto Joe’s back. “I didn’t expect this much from you… Do you think maybe you could tie me up?” 

Joe shrugged, drinking until he could feel Grian swaying from the blood loss. “You’ve really done a number on me… Can’t wait to see the mark you’ve just left…” He chuckled weakly.

“Now, I am afraid I must be going, Grian…” Joe pulled back, looking Grian in the eyes, as the smaller hermit pouted at him. “Maybe I will see you at the Goatfather’s later?”

“At the who?”

Joe was surprised at Grian’s obliviousness. “What do you mean?” He asked back, confusion washed over his face. Maybe it was the bloodloss?

“I don’t know who that is at all. Isn’t Doc obsessed with goats this season or something? You know we fought last season, I don’t know why I’d be over at his base.” Grian sat down, trying to pull Joe closer so he could grind against him; Joe didn’t let him. He pushed the builder away, looking down at him. “Have you not heard about the cult that’s happened? The two deaths?”

“I went to the funeral, but I didn’t hear how they died. I don’t talk with them much. My only interaction with Cleo was during the civil war last season and the head games.”

How on earth could Grian be this oblivious? How was he not affected? Joe was so confused. “So you have no clue who the Goatfather is?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nope! But if your plan was to blue ball me, I’m going to head over to Scar’s base for help. You’re a tease, Joe Hills.” Grian stood up, running his hands through Joe’s hair and kissing him roughly. “I’ll get you back for this.” He winked, and walked off.

* * *

Grian didn’t knock. Grian never knocks. Instead, he announces his presence by destroying the door and yelling, “Scar! Someone took your door!” It always worked. 

Scar came down from the top floor of Larry, shaking his head. “Darn, someone took it again? I’m going to have to keep that pesky door thief away somehow…” He smiled at Grian. “What did you need?”

“Well, Joe just blue balled me.” He said, tilting his neck to show off the bite he had gotten. “He’s so weird, I swear. He comes over, does this, and then starts talking about this ‘Goatfather!’ Do you have any idea what he’s on about?”

Scar’s eyes widened. “Yeah, the ConVex are fighting the Goatfather. He’s an evil deity. You need to drink some water, Grian, Joe just took a lot of your blood.” He brought Grian inside.

“But babyyyy, I’m horny!” Grian whined, clinging to Scar as the hermit brought him around to sit down on a stool.

“I know you are; drink some water first, and then we can mess around, okay?” Scar blushed, kissing Grian gently.

Grian pouted before kissing Scar back. “Fine..” He said, shaking his head. “So, what is this Goatfather thing?” 

“The Goatfather is an evil deity that is currently possessing Doc. He’s recruited some hermits for his cult following, and he turned Joe into a vampire, basically, and he forces him to obey his commands. The Vex even got two new members. Do you think you’d be able to help us in the Anti-Goat Association?” Scar got Grian a glass of water, and sat down next to him.

“What can I do, Scar? I’m only really a builder.” He asked, drinking the water. This Goat business had pushed away his desire and lust, if only temporarily. “I do have a bit of a platform though.”

“Exactly!” Scar smiled. “You can use your platform and your sociable attitude to get people to act with our cause. Not to mention your great set of wings. You can take to the skies to take down the Goatfather.”

Cub came down the ladder. “Hey, Grian. If you two are going to be busy soon, I can get going?” He looked over the couple suspiciously, holding together his lab coat, trying to hide a wriggling bulge in it. 

Scar chuckled, looking down. “Can you check on False and Iskall? Make sure they’re okay?”

“I’ve gotcha; I’ll go check on them.” A meow came from within his lab coat, which he was hoping Scar didn’t hear. This wasn’t his first attempt at kidnapping Jellie. He glanced over the couple and quickly made his exit.

He barely got out of the village that Scar had built when he heard a yell of, “Scoundrel, give me back my cat!”


	15. Little Miss Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goatfather experiments with his new favorite weapon, Wels contemplates the meaning of the existence of Hels, Tango helps him out, the Goatfather gets a new recruit, and his weapon has a new keeper.
> 
> TW: Blood, zombies, mild gore, panic attack, dehumanization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Little Miss Boop! She is an aloof and soft cat, and does not fear when her dog brothers are in the room!

The Goatfather walked into another chamber of his towers. It was only one room away from the one Joe was being held in. He didn’t turn on the lights, only holding a redstone torch for lighting. “Zombie Cleo. How are you holding up?” He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Cleo glared at him from the corner, not bothering to move. She had been chained up within the day of her kidnapping after she tried to attack. 

“I’d be better if I wasn’t locked up.” She spat. “Better if I wasn’t killed and now everyone on this server thinks I’m dead. Better if I had my boyfriend.”

“Well, I think it would behoove you to know that your boyfriend has given up on trying to fight me. He is willingly doing my bidding now, Cleo. He’s given up on  _ you _ .” He sneered, a sickening smirk on his face. “There is no more Joe Hills. He is my Soldier.”

“You’re lying.” She accused, walking as forwards as possible before being stopped by her chains. She yanked against them, trying to get closer. “Then what do you want from me, you freak?”

“Are you hungry, Zombie Cleo?”

Cleo froze, looking up at Goatfather. She was hungry, very much so. She had been starved for days with only little scraps of meat to feed her.

Weakly, she whispered, “Yes.”

“Helsknight!” The Goatfather yelled, opening the door. The knight came in. “Take off your armor and hand me your sword. I have a test for our dear Cleo.”

Hesitantly, the knight obeyed. “What does the test entail?”

The Goatfather closed and locked the door. “You’ll see, Helsknight. You’ll see.”

As soon as Hels entered the room, Cleo’s fight came back with full passion. “You!” She shouted, yanking against her chains to get to him. “What’s your plan, Goat? Have him murder me again?”

“I don’t know what his plan is. He has told me nothing.” Helsknight stood there, confused. “But you know… I wouldn’t mind killing you again.” He smirked.

“Come here then!” She shouted, watching as Hels stood right out of her reach. “I’m already chained up, it would be an easy fight for such a brave knight then!”

Helsknight lunged at her, punching her in the face right away. Without his sword on him, he had no other way of attacking her than hand-to-hand combat. Cleo defended herself, grabbing the knight’s hair and kicking him in the groin. Her hunger was beginning to make her see red. All she could see was that this man was evil, and he was prey.

He doubled over in pain, and Cleo saw an opportunity. She bit his neck, right on his jugular. It was far different from the way Joe fed. He would bite and then suck, but she tore apart his flesh, chewing and swallowing, occasionally choking from how fast she was eating. Helsknight was dead in less than a minute, and now Cleo was just eating.

She couldn’t stop herself, she hadn’t had meat like this in years. It was delicious. She felt feral, eating every little piece of flesh she could access, and when that was gone, she destroyed the clothes to continue her feast. 

Cleo felt unstoppable, eating as fast as possible, and it still wasn't enough. She was picking him down to the bone, just letting her instincts control her. The Goatfather watched from afar, through a window that to her was a mirror. He smirked, satisfied. Maybe she would make a good soldier of a different kind… 

**Helsknight** _ was killed by  _ **Zombie** .

The Goatfather looked down at his communicator, satisfied with what he saw. Yes. She would make a fine soldier, indeed.

* * *

Welsknight looked down at his communicator. “Huh. I wonder if he’s died for good.” He mused aloud. He wasn’t really that bothered by Hels, but from what he had gathered, he was a mercenary who had permakilled two hermits. 

He felt incredibly guilty for those deaths as well. Hels was a part of him after all. It was his fault that Hells had been able to do those things,

And technically speaking, he murdered Stress and Cleo. That was a burden that Wels knew he would never be able to shrug from his shoulders, no matter what he did. Knowing that there was some evil part of him that could do that to his friends… It made him shudder just to think about.

Helsknight may have been dead, but that evil still very much existed, dwelling deep within Welsknight. Helsknight was only a representation of the worst of Wels, not a separate entity. Wels was  _ very _ much still capable of murdering his friends, if he was given reason to, and that terrified him.

He gripped his sword as he tried to calm down from the racing thoughts. He was hyperventilating, when did that start? He felt like he couldn’t get any air into his lungs and started to breathe faster as his heart beat rose. He reached up to grab at his neck, desperate for air, and he found that his neck was wet. Was he crying? He was crying. When did that happen? He couldn’t see anything clearly. His vision was getting blurry, and he couldn’t make his eyes focus on anything. What was happening to him?

“Wels!” He heard someone shout his name, but he couldn’t get enough air in to speak. “Welsknight!” He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, looking up at the figure who had been calling to him. “Wels, buddy, I need you to look around for me, alright?” Tango was thankfully rid of that god-awful moustache now. “Tell me five things you can see.”

Wels gasped, still struggling to find the air to do so, but he managed to choke it out. “I see you.. My house,” He gasped again, still panicking hard. “The grass, my sword, and.. My nether portal.”

“Alright, now I need you to give me four things you can hear.” Tango spoke calmly, still trying to guide Wels.

“I hear you, the portal, birds, and water.” The knight responded, starting to calm down more. Tango pet Wels’ hair gently, holding the knight’s head against his chest. 

“Now three things that you can feel?” Tango buried his face in Wels’ hair lovingly.

Wels took a deep breath as he softly said, “Armor, you, wind.”

“Good job, Wels.” Tango reassured him, nodding. “Now two things you can smell.”

Wels had to think for a moment for that one. “You and the flowers nearby.”

“And one thing you can taste?” With that, Wels looked up at Tango, pressing their lips together and grabbing onto Tango’s hair.

“You…” He mumbled against Tango’s lips.

Tango froze for a moment before kissing back. But, before he could get carried away, he separated, holding Wels’ face gently. “Wels, why were you so upset?” He gently asked.

“Helsknight…” Wels mumbled. “The things he did… I realized that if he could do them, then I’m just as capable of doing those sorts of things myself. It’s  _ terrifying _ . I have that kind of darkness in my heart, and what if I can’t control it, Tango?”

Tango sighed, caressing Wels gently. “But you’re not him.” He pointed out. “You’ve been able to hold back on those for a while, and you weren’t even aware you had it. And I’m sure you’ll be fine, okay?”

Wels nodded slowly. “I just get scared, Tango… Now that I know I have such a potential for evil, who’s to say that knowledge won’t send me over the edge?”

“Because you are you, Wels… Everyone has a capacity for evil, and that’s perfectly okay. You do just as much as I do as much as Zed does.” Tango smiled. “That doesn’t mean that you’re going to act on it. You can’t fear losing something you don’t have, and that is proof that you  _ do  _ have self control, Wels.”

Wels nodded once more, as Tango wiped the tears from his face. “Thank you, Tango..” He murmured, looking up at the other’s red eyes.

“Of course, Wels. Anything you need, you know I’m here for you.” Tango opted not to bring up their kiss right now, as it definitely wasn’t the time. “Why don’t we go on down to Five Goats to grab some golden carrots, calm you down?”

“That sounds good.” Wels said. “That sounds  _ really _ good.” Together they made their way through the nether to the Cowmercial District, greeted by Keralis as they walked into the restaurant.

Tango ordered for them, as Wels was too nervous to speak, and once they got their food, they went to a booth in the back to talk. “So, I haven’t seen you around lately, Wels. Where have you been?” He asked, as Keralis came over to their booth.

“Here’s your golden carrots! Oh, and Tango, he wants to see you later about something.” Keralis smiled at Tango, watching his face light up.

“Thanks, Keralis!” Tango watched as his friend walked off, ignoring the confused look he got from Wels.

“I didn’t know you were one of those Goat people.” Wels softly said, eating one of the carrots. “I haven’t heard a lot of good things about him.”

“Well, I haven’t really heard a lot of good things about you, lately, either.” Tango said, a bit defensively. “You can’t believe every rumor you hear, you know. The Goatfather is wonderful.”

“I’ll take your word for it!” Wels said, holding up his hands. “I haven’t been able to go to one of those meetings. I’m just busy, you know, doing catch up since I came so late.”

“Well, you should join me at one of his meetings! Impulse is strongly anti-Goat, but I think I might be able to get Zed to come along sometime.” Tango took a bite of his golden carrot. “If you come to our next meeting, you’ll finally understand what a wonderful guy the Goatfather is.”

“Sure! When’s the next one?”

“Tonight at eight! I’m assuming he wants to see me before then, of course. If you show up, you’ll be a Goatfella by the end of the meeting, guaranteed.” Tango was excited at the prospect of being able to recruit another Goatfella for the almighty Goat.

“I’ll be there!”

* * *

That night, Tango took Wels to Testificate Towers, where they would be having their Goat meeting. “Goatfather! I have a new recruit. Welsknight is interested in becoming a Goatfella.” He stated proudly.

Welsknight looked around sheepishly, trying to avoid Goatfather’s eyes as they looked him over. “Good job, Tango.” He said, nodding approvingly. “We’re about to start as well.”

Tango sat down with Wels next to him, smiling as the Goatfather began talking. “So, first of all, I’m going to need someone to go and fetch Joe for me, since we have a new Goatfella!” Everyone cheered. “Everyone, welcome Welsknight! After the unfortunate loss of his idiotic clone, his face is truly refreshing.”

Joe had arrived, and everyone cheered as the Soldier arrived. The Goatfather summoned Wels onto the stage, and the two stared at each other for a moment. Wels noted how broken Joe truly seemed on the inside, but didn’t have much time to think before he felt the fangs in his neck.

Wels was beyond confused by this, but thoughts of the Goat began to fill his head. All he could think about was how wonderful it would feel to devote his life to serving the Goatfather. He wanted to be a loyal Goatfella, he existed only to serve. He would serve the Goatfather for his life.

He was starting to get woozy now, as he was losing blood, but it didn’t matter to him. Only the Goat mattered now. Only the Goat.

* * *

“Welsknight, I have a special job for you.” The Goatfather approached him after the rest of the meeting was finished. Welsknight looked up at the deity happily.

“Yes, Goatfather?”

“I have a secret weapon, and I need you to be its keeper.” The Goatfather watched as Joe was taken back to his room. “Come with me, Welsknight. I will show you.”

Welsknight nodded, and followed as he was taken into a far away, hidden part of the towers. 

“You must not tell anyone what you see or what you are taking care of.” The Goatfather instructed, as he opened the door. Before he could see anything, he heard chains rattling and growls.

Wels looked to the Goatfather curiously, but he pulled out a single redstone torch and entered. 

Inside was Cleo, still chained up yanked at her chains. Her flower crown was discarded and her usually well groomed hair was a mess. She wasn’t articulating words, only low growls. It was as if she had gone completely feral.

“Zombie Cleo? But I thought she was dead?” Welsknight tilted his head curiously.

“No. This is no longer Zombie Cleo, only a zombie.” Goatfather explained. “It is feral and dangerous. You must keep watch over it. This is what killed Helsknight, not just any zombie, but  _ mine. _ ” He held a smirk.

“How do I take care of it?” Wels instantly adjusted to the dehumanizing pronouns for the feral creature before him.

“You have to feed it regularly, and when needed, it needs to exercise.” Goatfather explained, as Cleo continued to yank at her chains, trying to get to them. “And make sure Joe doesn’t find it.”

Welsknight nodded, looking at his former friend, who was gnashing her teeth and trying to bite them. “I won’t let you down, sir.”

“See that you don’t. For now, I need you to lure a cow in here to feed on. It prefers its meals live.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Goatfather gave a short, approving smile, and then left, leaving Cleo and Wels in the room alone together. Wels took a moment, sighing as he observed the sad state of his fellow hermit and left as well, going to get a cow. 

About half an hour later, Wels had returned with the cow, and quickly released it into the room. Wanting to see how Cleo reacted, he went into the small observation room Goatfather had set up. 

As soon as the cow got close enough to Cleo, her teeth were in it. She was no longer the careful, diligent hermit he once knew, who was able to create entire masterpieces out of simple armor stands and her mind. She was ripping through the flesh of the cow with vigor, blood squirting everywhere and covering her, but she didn’t care. Her long, unnatural nails left deep scratch marks in the cow’s flesh, and she ignored the cries of pain the animal let out. 

The Goatfather was right. Cleo was no longer Cleo; she was just a zombie. Wels assumed that at some point, he would be feeding enemies of the Goatfather to this creature he now saw tearing apart an innocent bovine. “What have you become…?” He mumbled under his breath.

Wels was very glad that he was on the right side. Seeing Cleo like this only confirmed his faith in the Goatfather. He watched as she finished her cow, leaving nothing but the bones and sauntered in her weird, unnatural form roaming around as much as her chains allowed her. 

The only thing he didn’t understand was the pit in his stomach. Why did this seem so unnatural to him? Zombies often fed like this. All zombies had something feral about them, and it was so common, that Wels thought he was desensitized to this by now. He had loyalty to the Goatfather, not to this monstrous zombie. 

He sighed, finally pulling his eyes away from the zombie. Goatfather had prepared a room for him, and he was not going to disappoint him. He headed back to his room to turn in for the night, or until Goatfather needed him next.


	16. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian talks to Mumbo about the recent events on the server, Joe is edgy, Wels reveals some information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Maggie! She is the cat of one of our authors' aunts, and she is lovely, affectionate, and snuggles up next to you in bed at night!

Mumbo saw Grian and Iskall both coming from Iskall’s base. He didn’t know that they had recently started a thing, but he simply shrugged in response. He was used to Grian being like that with hermits. They both came towards him, and he greeted them halfway. “Hello! What can I do for you two? I’ve told you before that I don’t do threesomes, Grian.” He half-joked.

“As much as I wish this was about sex, it’s not.” Grian said, with an oddly serious tone in his voice. “This is something that involves the entire server, and we need your help.”

Mumbo instantly recognized that Grian wasn’t being horny for once. “Alright, I’m listening.” He put his redstone dust he was holding back into his pocket. “What do you guys need help with?”

“There’s an evil cult that we need to take down, and I think it would be good to have all of the Architechs on the case.”

“A cult?” Mumbo repeated, looking to Iskall, seeing that he was also incredibly stoic and serious. “Right, what’s all this then?”

“They killed Stress.” Iskall informed him, sitting down, and gesturing for Mumbo to do the same. “And Cleo, and who knows what else they’ve done? They’re a threat to the server, and all of us in general.”

“Right, so how are we going to help take down this evil cult?” Mumbo asked, sitting down and looking at his fellow business partners. “And who’s running it? I’ve got so many questions, my word…”

After the two had explained everything, including Iskall’s joining the Vex, Mumbo nodded, with an incredibly upset expression on his face. “I can’t believe this is happening, and I had no clue!” He said, looking at his hands, embarrassed of himself. 

“You’re the server’s residential spoon, I don’t blame you.” Grian joked, chuckling as the two other Architechs laughed as well. 

“Right, well, let’s get to work on all this. My base isn’t nearly as important as taking down an evil cult run by some Goat god.” Mumbo chuckled. “I’m still chuffed that we’re working together with ConCorp this season, it’s refreshing, really.”

“And I’m a Vex now? That’s pretty surreal.” Iskall laughed. “Tell that to Season 6 me.”

The three men laughed together, not forgetting what had dragged them all together, but allowing themselves to enjoy the company. 

* * *

“Bubbles, come on! We don’t want to be late!” Keralis dragged his boyfriend out of his precious bed as soon as the sun was beginning to rise. Bdubs was stubborn though, and clutched onto his pillow. “Mmm. Keralis, I want to sleep..” He mumbled, trying to stay asleep, but that effort was short lived as Keralis jumped back onto the bed, tickling him awake. 

With a laugh, Bdubs woke up, sitting up and giving his boyfriend a short quick. “Fine, you got me up. Let’s go see this sunrise.”

The boys had walked out to one of the balconies to watch the sun come up. However, on the far end was Joe, sitting by himself, watching it as well.

His glasses were off, and his face glistened with tears. He didn’t notice the two others come out, and they didn’t bother him. How was he supposed to enjoy the sunset without Cleo? It was like, when she died, all of the beauty in the world had died with her. He felt like his life had no purpose without her anymore. He served the Goatfather, but that was how he passed the day. In his heart, he felt nothing. 

There was this painful emptiness within him with his girlfriend gone. He used to feel so much, and he would share his feelings and thoughts with Cleo. She was the only one who ever really listened to his musings with any enthusiasm, who never got bothered by his strange way of speaking or acting. It felt as though they had been made for each other, and a cruel god had taken his other half away from him.

He made up scenarios of what he would do if she were still there, jokes and pranks he would play on her. The sound of her laugh filled his mind, making him tear up even more. He thought about how he would do anything to get her back. His mind went back to the last day they had spent together, the happy, peaceful, bliss they shared together. The jokes, the way they had accepted each other's quirks. He knew he would never be able to find something like that again.

There was no one else in the world like Cleo. She had such a level of self-control, and he had no clue how she managed to do it. He had trouble controlling himself when it came to drinking blood. Yet she had dealt with a similar hunger for years, and never once in her zombified life did she snap. He respected that about her, that she never gave into her instincts.

Joe let out a silent sob, looking down from the sky and into his hands. Cleo was truly stunning, and he was grateful for every moment the two shared. He just wished there was more. But he knew in his heart that no amount of time would ever be enough, and that’s what hurt the most.

Maybe he should just jump off this balcony right now. Let the water below wash over him, wash away all of the pain he was feeling, along with his life. It wouldn’t take much, after all, and with Bdubs and Keralis distracted with their soft and sweet moment, he could probably hop over the balcony quickly enough that neither Goatfella could save him. He could snatch a potion from the Goatfather’s potion room, throw it on himself, then jump… And he could die a peaceful death.

Just as he was about to put his plan into motion, there was a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. He looked up at its owner. “Howdy, Welsknight. Congratulations on being an official Goatfella.” He feigned a smile, but he didn’t have the energy to make it convincing.

“Come with me? The Goatfather needs you for something.” Wels beckoned for Joe to follow, who just inwardly sighed, going to follow Wels. The knight took him back to his bedroom, confusing Joe, especially when the Goat was nowhere to be found. 

“Joe, I swear if you tell the Goatfather about this, you’ll be absolutely  _ dead; _ I will kill you myself, got it?” Wels whispered. “He’s out right now, so I need to show you something while he is. Come with me and be silent.”

Joe followed Wels to a room he didn’t recognize, where there was a chair facing a window that opened to a dark, dungeon-like room. 


	17. Kolchak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vex have a meeting to discuss strategy, Doc wakes up for a bit, and Joe sees the current state of Zombie Cleo.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks, mild animal gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Kolchak! A slightly spoiled black cat, belonging to Tiger's boyfriend. He's very shy with those he doesn't know, but is affectionate with those he does!

It was a ConVex meeting, double the normal of Vex that there typically was. Iskall stood around a table with Cub, Scar, and False. “Okay, so we need to come up with a proper strategy. Let’s take out the lower Goatfellas first.” Iskall announced, starting the meeting. “Who should we go for first?”

“Tango?” False suggested, looking over their list of known Goatfellas. “If we can get Tango, then we can recruit the rest of ZIT. Impulse is already anti-Goat.”

“And maybe we can recruit Wels, right? Considering his evil clone was Team Goat, I doubt he’ll be eager to follow in Hels’ footsteps.” Cub considered, sitting down and looking at their battle map that they had set up. “So if we do that, we’ll be more evenly matched against the Goat. A few more hermits, and then we’ll have a fighting chance!”

False nodded, before letting out a soft laugh. “This reminds me of Season 6, and the Civil War.” She admitted, looking at the list of names they had written out. Of course, this was a more serious war, and something that the entire server depended them on.

The room was silent until Iskall let out a chuckle as well, something he had not done since Stress had died. It was nice to hear his laugh again, something all of the Hermits missed.

“Hopefully Doc loses again.” He said, calling back to the war. An unspoken “Our lives depend on it.” hung in the air, but no one in the room addressed it. Although the mood was light, it seemed the air was heavy with pained realizations and knowledge. They were all silent for a few moments, and suddenly no one knew what to even say anymore. The four Vex, one by one, put on their masks and left the room to go carry out their mission.

* * *

Doc woke up in his half mansion. It was strange to be there, instead of being at Testificate Towers, but it was sort of comforting. Although he could still feel the presence of the Goat within him, it was also comforting that he woke up in bed, as if it was a new day.

He walked outside, looking at the empty half mansion next door to his. Bdubs was an annoying neighbor, but now he missed shooing the hermit off of his property. Had he the chance now, he would move their houses together into one, saying to hell with everything else.

His feet hung off the edge of the mansion, as he looked over everything that had happened before that Goat invaded his body. How much he wished he could take back everything that his body had done while he wasn’t in control. 

But there was no dealing with what ifs, Doc told himself, shaking his head. This was his reality, the server’s reality, and he had no idea how to fix it.

If the Goat ever was banished, what would become of him? That was a thought that terrified Doc down to the bone, and a shiver went down his spine, as if to emphasize that. Would the other hermits kill him? He knew at the very least that his relationships with some hermits, if not all of them, would be completely ruined.

Doc took a deep breath, and found suddenly that he couldn’t release it. He wanted so badly to release his breath, but all he could do when he tried was breathe deeper. He felt a pain in his chest, as the CO2 building there begged to be released, but he just couldn’t. He kept trying to release the air, but couldn’t make himself do it as he started to feel the panic pile on top of him.

Eventually he managed to get the air out, coughing as he did so, but right after, he couldn’t help but suck in another pained breath, and the process repeated itself. He had no one here to help him through this, not anymore. He was truly alone, worthless, useless to stop the evil that possessed him. He was weak, not the mighty Docm77 anymore. He was simply the Goat’s puppet. He couldn’t even control his own breathing, let alone anything else.

After a while, about half an hour, he managed to calm down and breathe normally, but by that point, he was absolutely exhausted. He stood up shakily, almost losing his balance, but catching himself before he could fall off of the building. Doc was weak. And he always would be.

Slowly, he dragged himself to the pink bedroom, remembering how angry he was when Bdubs decorated it. Now, it just reminded him of the old Bdubs, and how different the Goat made him. How different the Goat made everyone, including himself.

He collapsed on the couch, falling asleep once more. 

* * *

It was Cleo. It was Cleo, but not Cleo. It  _ looked _ like Cleo, with her classic ginger hair and mint green skin. But it didn’t act like Cleo. In there, it was a mindless zombie, wandering around, with animal bones surrounding it.  _ Animals she killed _ .

Cleo was alive, but she had reverted into her zombie instincts. “That can’t be.” Joe whispered, eyes watering. “She would never. She’s controlled.”

Wels sighed, looking over to where Cleo was. “It’s almost feeding time. Do you want to see?” He asked, looking at Joe, who was still in shock. He nodded slightly, trying to hang onto his preconceived notion of his girlfriend.

Wels left the room, leaving Joe there alone. Not long after, he put a cow into Cleo’s room, leaving Joe to watch as she killed it so ruthlessly. She was truly feral, Joe realized, and he covered his mouth, letting out a sob. He wanted to go in there and talk to her somehow, but there was no way. 

At least she was still alive, he tried to remind himself, watching as Cleo dug out the flesh of the cow, shoving it into her mouth and barely swallowing before eating more. There had to be a way to make her less feral. He wasn’t sure if he preferred this or the old notion that she was dead. 

Slowly, the poet placed his hand on the one way glass, tears starting to stream down his face. “Zombie Cleo, I will save you.”


	18. Glados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo-centric chapter, in which Joe tries to speak to Cleo, and tries to free her.
> 
> TW: Depressive and mildly suicidal talking, blink-and-you-miss-it gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's cat is Glados, who is Cleo's cat! Glados is a mix cat and looks to be at least part calico!

Cleo watched as a new person entered her room. A  _ person? _ They were treating her today. She grinned and launched forward, growling ferally and clawing towards her newest treat. “Howdy, Cleo.”

The voice was soft and gentle, and filled with sadness. In the back of her mind, she recognized it, but she was too far gone. WIthout any regard to who the person was, she started yanking at her chains, teeth gnashing as she tried to get to the person, but they never got close enough to her. Part of her enjoyed being like this, not caring about controlling herself. The other part? That part of her brain had started to rot away.

Footsteps walked closer to her, still out of reach, and the zombie growled angrily as she continued to fight against her chains. 

“I don’t know if you can recognize me.” The voice said, its tone even sadder. “If there’s any part of the woman I love still in there. If you even know what’s going on. Truth be told, you’re probably just seeing me as a giant snack.

“You’re clawing and growling at me like an animal… Honestly, Cleo, I never thought I’d see the day where you had lost yourself like this. You were always such an inspiration to me, a real beacon of strength…” The voice mused aloud. “I am truly saddened to see you like this, Cleo.

“You were never really a zombie to me, not really. Literally, yes, but… You hated everything about that part of you. You learned to accept yourself, but never let your zombification hinder you on your path to greatness. Being what I am now…” He chuckled softly, sadly, “I wish I could be as strong as you were, Cleo. I really do.

“But I’m not. I’m just a sad and broken poet, a slave to the malevolent god that plagues this world… Hell, maybe I should just give up and allow you to consume me. It may sound cheesy, but then at least there would always be a part of me with you, right?” Joe sniffled, fighting back tears. Cleo paused in her ravenous rampage momentarily. She still didn’t have control over her body, but she recognized Joe. She knew who he was, and in her moment of clarity, she managed to croak out a single word, his name. 

At the sound of her hoarse voice, Joe blinked out some of his tears. “Yes, Cleo, I am Joe.” He softly said, nodding in affirmation. “I hope you don’t forget who you are.”

Cleo was about to speak again, but the door opened once again, and another voice called out. “Joe, he’s coming, get out!” 

Joe looked back at Cleo, and then at the open door and simply said, “I’ll be back.” And just like that, she was alone. She stood there, trying to process what happened, but she couldn’t manage to think. 

She didn’t have much time alone either, as the door opened once again, and another person came in. It was not the same person, she couldn’t remember his name now. No, it was someone else. His red eye glowed in the dark room, as another pair of footsteps entered. “Now, will you join or not?” A voice asked, dark and gravely. 

She walked forwards, trying to see what was happening. Maybe it was her food? But when a bright light shone in her eyes, she growled, and a different voice spoke out. 

“Is that Cleo?” 

“That is a zombie who will not hold back on eating you. Will you join or not?”

“No!” 

There was a low chuckle, someone was happy. “Wrong decision.” The door to her room closed, but there was still one person in the room with her. 

Evil Xisuma watched as the desolate zombie walked towards him, realizing what was going to happen. EX backed up, running back to the door as the zombie lunged. “Goatfather, wait! I changed my mind; I’ll join you!” He banged on the door, trying the handle, although it was locked. “I’ll do your bidding, Goatfather, please, just don’t let her eat me!”

His pleas were met with nothing for a moment, and he thought all was lost, until the door in front of him opened. “Very well. But if I even think for a moment that you plan to betray me, I’ll feed you to my zombie. Got it?”

“Of course, Goatfather. I understand completely.”

The two people left, leaving Cleo alone, who started to wander the room, as if she had forgotten what the one corner of it she was bound to. She knew her brain rot had gotten worse, but to what extent, she didn’t know. 

And that’s how the rest of her day was spent, wandering around aimlessly until her meal would come. 

At some point, she heard the door open again. She hoped it would be more food; she was starving. There was that voice again, though unfamiliar again, the brain rot erasing the memory of whose voice it was. “Howdy, Cleo. I think we need to get you out of here. This dark and desolate place is no place for a gorgeous princess such as yourself. We should go to the furthest reaches of this server. I can make you a new flower crown, and I’ll even let you braid my hair, if you’d like.”

Cleo lunged forwards, her hungry body wanting any form of food. The voice sighed, and said, “I figured this would happen. We’ll feed you and then we’re getting you out.” It spoke again, but this time she couldn’t understand it. Then, the cow entered the room, and Cleo immediately went for it, forgetting the person in the room.

Joe left, looking at Welsknight with tears forming in his eyes. “It’s no use.” He muttered, hearing the clattering of chains and the sound of the cow dying in the other room. “I heard her say my name, I know she’s still in there somewhere. I just don’t know where, and if I can ever get her back.”

Wels patted Joe on the back, nodding slowly. “I’m sure you’ll be able to get her back. We’ll get her out tonight, okay? Just trust me, Joe. I’ll have Zed waiting for you where we said you’d be going, and he’ll take you further.”

“Thank you, Welsknight. You are truly a saint.”

Wels smiled, nodding with a smile. “Of course. Now let’s get this girl out of here.”

* * *

Cleo woke up bound and gagged. She bit at her restraints roughly, trying to get out, but it was no use. A face framed with blonde curls peered over her head, looking and watching as she fought against her restraints. 

“You were right, Joe. She really is gone.” The person said, sighing as he left her field of vision. The zombie could hear bits of pieces of the conversation, and then they were moving. She looked around, the sky was red and it was incredibly hot. Something in her mind told her that this was the Nether, but she didn’t acknowledge it. 

“I have every intention of returning her to her usual, wonderful state, Zed.” A voice said. She felt hungry, and lashed against her bindings even more. She just wanted to eat, she wanted to attack the sources of both voices and feed on them until they were just bone.

“Do you think she’ll get out?” The first voice asked, concerned. They started to move faster, trying to get  _ wherever _ as soon as possible. 

“I don’t think so. Wels checked and she was tied up tight.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to have to kill her if she tries attacking.”

Cleo groaned, the hunger getting too much for the zombie. She wanted to eat and she wanted it  _ now _ .

“Maybe we should get her a snack when we’re out of the Nether.” The second voice suggested. “To keep her from attacking either of us.”

A treat? Cleo wanted a treat. She could be a good girl if it meant getting a treat.

“Maybe a chicken? Something to tie her over for the rest of the trip.” The first voice offered up. Yes, she wanted a chicken; that sounded delicious. She could eat a million chickens if she really wanted to. Which she did.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long as the boat she was in went through the portal soon after. She saw a man with glasses and a beard go in front of her, a gentle expression on his face. 

“Cleo, we’re going to get you a chicken, but you have to promise not to attack us, okay?” The voice was soft, and he looked up as the blonde man brought a live chicken. Glasses, she decided to call him, nodded, and gently took off the gag holding Cleo back from eating.

Without hesitation, she sank her teeth into the chicken and began tearing it apart with her teeth alone. She was eating every bit of it, listening to it squawk in pain. She didn’t care. All she could feel was hunger, as she felt warm blood dribble down her chin. She bit the chicken’s head off, but that didn’t end its misery, only the sounds it was making.

There was a sad look on Glasses’s face, she noticed, but it didn’t bother her. She was eating, and she could see the hunger behind his eyes, as well. She paused, knowing what that hunger was like. Hands still bound, she nudged the rest of the chicken towards Glasses with her nose, offering to share.

Glasses shook his head, sighing. “No, Cleo.” He said, pushing the chicken back to her. “That’s for you. You need it.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, going back to devouring her chicken. She did her best, getting every little bit of meat she could, with Glasses watching carefully. Blood covered her entire mouth area, dripping down her chin and onto her shirt. Once he knew she was done, Glasses came back over, holding the gag.

“I know you’re not going to like this, but it’s for your own good and our safety.” He explained, although the zombie didn’t understand a word he said. All she knew was that the gag was back around her mouth, and she didn’t like it.

Next thing she knew, she was being put into a minecart and they were moving again. She had no clue where she was going, but she hoped it would be somewhere with more chickens. They were delicious, and the way they struggled made her very happy.

Eventually, she realized it was only her and Glasses. By the time they reached their destination, she was hungry again, and considering attacking Glasses if he didn’t give her more to eat soon.

Glasses seemed to realize this, as he had come back with another chicken for her, ungagging her and giving it to her with a sigh. “It’s getting late, Cleo.” He informed her as she ate, pointing to the sky. “I don’t need sleep, but are you tired?” 

When she didn’t respond, he sighed, hitting himself in the head. “Of course she wouldn’t respond.” He muttered, standing up. He bit his lip, looking around. Cleo could see the hunger in his eyes, only this time it was worse.

She pushed her chicken towards him again, watching carefully as he looked down at it, debating. He looked like he was about to go for it, but held back, shaking his head. “No, Cleo. That’s yours.”

This time, however, Cleo persisted. Her empathy overrode her hunger for the first time in weeks, surprising even her. “Glasses.” She managed. “Eat.” He froze, not expecting her to talk, but she could see the slight twinge of sadness in his eyes as he nodded. He carefully picked up the bleeding chicken and placed it up to his mouth. 

Instinctively, he stuck his fangs in, and started to drink. She watched as his eyes rolled back from the relief he felt from eating. Cleo smiled at that. She understood entirely what it felt like to be starving, and he seemed even more starving than she was.

“Thank you, Cleo. That was very kind of you. Do you need any more snacks, or can I untie you now?”

She shook her head, trying to get untied. Glasses nodded, and went behind her, gently untying her wrists and ankles. He was about to speak, but let out a sigh instead, abandoning the thought.

Cleo sat there, stretching her arms and legs and trying to get comfortable. She reached out to touch Glasses’s face, but he flinched, and she put her hand into her lap. A moment later, she raised her hand again to tap her mouth.

“You’re hungry again? I can go find you another chicken or cow.” Glasses offered. But she shook her head. She tapped her mouth again, then pointed to Glasses. She wanted him to talk more. “You want me to eat? I just ate, Cleo, I’ll be fine.” She shook her head, frustrated. She wished she were able to talk, but whenever it did, it just came out as a groan. 

But, Glasses seemed to get the message and began talking. “I’m worried about you, Cleo.” He admitted, looking down at his hands. “All these years we’ve known each other and I’ve never seen you like this. I’m supposed to be the healer of the server, everyone looks to me for help, but this is the second time where I’m lost and I don’t know how to help you. Cleo, I love you so much, but you don’t even remember my name. 

“I have a feeling that you don’t even remember who I am. That hurts, but I hope that whatever has caused this regression can be reversed. I hope that enough time out here in the countryside with just the two of us will return you to your normal state. I miss you, Cleo. I miss my girlfriend.

“Your generosity despite your own hunger is something that gives me hope that not all is lost for you. You were always the most generous person I had come to know, Cleo, and you have always shone so bright. Perhaps we can share all of our meals, from here on out.”

Glasses smiled despite tears welling in his eyes, as he looked back into her eyes. “I thought you were dead. This whole server thinks you’re dead. And I’m grateful you’re not, don’t get me wrong, I just wish you weren’t like this. I promise Cleo, I’m going to do everything I can to get you better. Because you will get better, I know you will.”

Cleo reached out to touch Glasses’s face again, wiping away his tears gently. “I don’t even know where to begin, Cleo. But you have strength, more than anyone I have ever known, and that gives me hope. I love you, Cleo. I love you with everything I have.”

“.... Joey?” Her voice was rough, and it was hard enough to get her mind together to say that simple word. But it was worth it when he nodded, smiling up at her as he held her face as well, although he was careful to stay away from her mouth.

“Good job, Cleo.” Joe said, his voice still bittersweet. “I am Joe, and I’ll be here for you, as I always am. It’s getting late though, so why don’t we try to sleep?”


End file.
